Wedding Preparations
by WhiteRoze
Summary: CHAPTER 12 UPDATED! Hilde asked Relena to help with her wedding. Relena finds out Heero is there and the couple tries to set the two unsuspecting people up. Tension arises..As well as rivals? Check it out!
1. I

Author's Note: I do not own Gundam Wing.. I wish.. Lord knows I wish! I also like to say I hope people will enjoy this story and all and if you want please review if you wish! ^_^ Would be appreciated because this is my first attempt at a Gundam fanfic! Woo!  
  
Meaning: "."- Talking '.'- Thinking  
  
On with the show.  
  
Wedding Preparations  
  
By: White Roze  
A young woman with long honey-golden hair pulled back in a ribbon with azure blue orbs sat at her desk doing work. She signed the last document and smiled. 'Finally.. I'm done!' Her eyes looked to her watch and saw it was 8:37 AM. 'Great. I can get about three hours of rest today. Get ready for a conference and go home!'  
  
Though right as she stood from her chair her secretary came in with another stack of papers. Relena looked at her and fell back in her chair suppressing an irritated moan.  
  
"These are for you ma'am. Also a woman on line 2 would like to speak with you. Her name is." she trailed off for a moment and nodded. " Hilde I believe madam."  
  
Relena's eyes perked up and she smiled. Hilde had become her best friend ever since the wars ended and only she called with really good news or bad news. Hopefully it was good. She couldn't take any more stress at the moment. She gave a nod to her secretary and she left immediately. Her hand reached for the phone and pressed line 2.  
  
"Hey Hilde!" she said sweetly. "Hey Lena! I have some wonderful news for you and guess what it is!" she said excitedly. "Hmm.. I don't know.. You got Duo to take you on that vacation you wanted?" she asked. "Much better than that Rel! He proposed! I'm getting married!" she squealed in delight. "That's wonderful Hilde! When is it going to be?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"Well.. See.. I was wondering.. Well me and Duo were wondering since you haven't taken a break that maybe.. You could come up here and help me plan it. Of course you're my maid of honor and it would let you get some well need rest after all this time.." she said hoping that would be enough for her to come down.  
  
"Hilde.. I don't know if I can. There is just so much to do here and countless meetings one after another and." she stopped herself and knew what she was offering. Without a second thought she nodded. "When should I be there and how long?" Relena said smiling.  
  
Hilde smiled, "Whenever you can with in the next few days.. I'm not sure how long it will take. Maybe a month or so." Relena nodded, "I'll be there tomorrow Hil and I'll go on an indefinite vacation until the wedding is over."  
  
They talked a little bit more and exchanged information and said their goodbyes. Relena then hurried to finish the rest of the documents and picked up her belongings walking out of her office heading towards her limo. The secretary was yelling after her.  
  
"Madam you have a conference in one hour!" she yelled. "Cancel it Marie! I'm going on an indefinite vacation. You can handle things here. If something important comes up you have my cell." she said smiling and walked out heading towards rest and relaxation.  
  
~*~  
"Heero.. It's been a long time man! How are you doing?" he asked all bubbly. The braided ex-gundam pilot was on a mission. He was sure that Heero wouldn't mind going to his wedding but he didn't know if he would agree if Relena were going. Especially when she and him were to help with planning everything. Of course he knew that the stoic pilot watched over Relena almost all the time.  
  
"I'm fine.. What do you want Maxwell?" Heero asked in his emotionless voice. "Well I wanted to know if you. Well.. Be my best man at me and Hilde's wedding?" he asked.  
  
Heero raised his brows and nodded. "There is something else. Isn't there? Something you're planning.. I can tell it in your eyes." he said plain as day.  
  
Duo laughed nervously and started to sweat. "No way man!" He then whispered to himself quickly. "Just keep an eye on Relena and keep her occupied."  
  
Heero glared at him for a moment. His ears were very sensitive and could even hear a pin drop, so of course he heard Duo's remark. "Duo whatever you're want me to do the answer is -," he was then interrupted by Duo.  
  
"Man will you stop! You're not going to anything just come and help with the wedding preparations and all.. Also Relena is taking time off to rest and help Hilde and I.But if I want to do something with my girl I want Relena to have another person to be with. So I thought since you still protect her.." Duo looked to Heero and smirked seeing Heero a bit flustered.  
  
"What I do is no concern of yours but.. I'll go." he said reluctantly. "Does she know I'm coming?" he asked.  
  
Duo hesitated to answer but quickly said, "Yea of course buddy! Oh yeah the others may drop in from time to time while you stay with us so don't get so uptight.  
  
Heero rolled his eyes, "Right."  
  
~*~  
Relena stepped out of the taxi and paid the driver. After getting her luggage she knocked on the door of her friends home. Hilde opened the door to see her and they both screamed, hugging each other to death.  
  
"Relena! I'm glad you made it!" Hilde said smiling helping Relena with her bags. "Follow me to your room." Relena nodded amd followed her upstairs. Upon entering Hilde started to speak once more. "I hope you like it here.. Not much but it is home. Though there is a slight change in plans." Relena looked to Hilde and raised her brow.  
  
"What change of plans?" she asked "Well see.. You're going to have to share the room with a guest Duo invited." Hilde said hesitantly. "Who is the guest Hilde?" she said point blank. "Heh.. Heh.. Well you see.. It's uh H-," she was interrupted by her fiancé coming home from picking up his "guest".  
  
"Hilde! We're home! Babe I think this is going to be won-," Duo had reached the top of the stairs and walked in the room where Hilde and Relena were. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped seeing the young blonde was here earlier than he expected. Recovering quickly, "O'jousan! You're here wow! Umm. Hold on one sec.." he said nervously turning around to bump into Heero. "Heh." He looked over to the girls and saw that Hilde gave a worried look to him telling him she hadn't told Relena yet. His eyes then settled on Relena.  
  
She was completely and utterly shocked beyond belief. She hadn't seen him in the longest times and he just walks in with his messy chocolate brown locks and piercing Prussian blue eyes. "Heero?! What are you doing here?" she said in a quiet and awestruck whisper.  
  
AN: Well that's the first installment hope you guys like it. If you want me to continue let me know I would be happy to! ^_^  
  
www.dragid.com/?pp=&page=gundam 


	2. II

Author's Note: I do not own Gundam Wing.. I wish.. Lord knows I wish! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, arigato!!! I also like to say I hope people will enjoy this story and all and if you want please review if you wish! ^_^ Would be appreciated because this is my first attempt at a Gundam fanfic! Woo!  
  
Meaning: "."- Talking '.'- Thinking  
  
On with the show.  
  
Wedding Preparations  
  
By: White Roze  
Continuing from previous chapter:  
  
She was completely and utterly shocked beyond belief. She hadn't seen him in the longest times and he just walks in with his messy chocolate brown locks and piercing Prussian blue eyes. "Heero?! What are you doing here?" she said in a quiet and awestruck whisper.  
  
Heero just stood there to watch the shocked expression on her face. What was he to say? He never wanted to be in this situation. That's why he only agreed to go because Duo said she knew. But by her reaction it was a lie. 'Making a mental note to kill Duo later.' His eyes gazed over her once more.  
  
"Duo invited me here to help him with the wedding and all." He said calmly. Heero glanced to Duo and glared at him. Upon seeing his glare Duo inched his way over behind his bride to be.  
  
Relena blinked a few times and nodded a bit, "As did Hilde with me." Her eyes looked him over. He was almost the same since she last saw him a year ago. Certainly he was much taller and his shoulders were broader. He was wearing a pair of jeans that fitted him perfectly with a blue tank top and a denim jacket. A faint smile came to her lips as she stared into his eyes. Something was different about him, but she couldn't quite tell what it was.  
  
Soon Hilde cleared her throat feeling the tension in the room. Relena blinked coming out of her trance to look over at her. "Relena. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just found out."  
  
As Hilde explained everything that it was simply a misunderstanding and Duo had failed to tell her who was coming. Relena nodded and said everything was all right. That she shouldn't be sorry for, it was just a miscommunication between her and Duo. While the girls talked and explained things, Heero watched Relena without knowing. She had grown to be a beautiful woman. 'Beautiful? No it's just.' His eyes looked at her gazing over her just as she did him moments earlier. Her hair was loosely tied back in a ponytail with a few tresses framing around her face. She had grown a little bit taller, but he of course had also grown. She wore some denim jeans that fitted snuggly on her hips and a white tank top with a dress shirt over it. Her eyes seemed more intense and sad than the last time he saw her.  
  
Before you noticing anything more Duo had walked over to him and grinned. "Well, while the girls are yacking, want to go downstairs and get something to eat?"  
  
Heero glared at Duo and nodded keeping his temper down as much as he could. Duo took notice of his second glare and looked to the girls. "Uh.. Hilde.. Would you girls mind coming down with me and Heero here to get some lunch?" he asked. His eyes were begging his fiancé to come with him.  
  
Hilde smirked and nodded, "You two go on ahead. I'm going to help Relena unpack." Duo's eyes went wide and they tried to plead with her but she simply kissed his cheek and went back to Relena. 'Whatever you get from Heero you deserve.. I just hope he doesn't kill him' she said to herself.  
  
~*~  
Duo sulked out of the room and down to the kitchen, Heero behind him. Once they reached the kitchen Heero spoke up from a few feet away. "I thought you told me she knew I was coming Maxwell." He said smoothly, a little bit of anger in his voice.  
  
Duo smiled nervously and turned around slowly knowing he was going to get hurt or killed for this. "Well you see.. It's just that it kinda slipped my mind."  
  
"You lied to me. You lied to me and her!" he growled and walked closer to him with a killer's look in his eyes. Duo cowered behind the counter and closed his eyes. "What's done is done and she hasn't left yet has she? So that means she is not bothered.. Too much about it." He said quickly.  
  
A few minutes passed and his eyes slowly opened. Heero stood before him and turned his head to the door. "Get up. They'll be here in 10 seconds." He said. Duo just blinked and stood up. Soon enough they came in 10 seconds later. The girls looked to them and wondered why there was such a sacred look on Duo's usually cheerful face.  
  
Hilde thought, 'Good.. He hasn't been killed yet.' She smiled a little bit and looked to Relena. "Lena you and Heero can go take a seat in the living room while me and Duo," she looked over to him and glared with a smile. "Make the drinks and get out the food."  
  
Relena looked to then and spoke aloud, "If you want I can help you."  
  
Hilde shook her head and smiled. "It is okay, me and this lazy bum can do it." Her eyes looked to Heero and nodded. "Heero since you've been here before show her to the living room please." she gave him a wink and turned to see her love.  
  
Heero raised a brow and turned his attention towards Relena. He walked to the door and opened it, escorting her out to the living room.  
  
After they left, Hilde began pouring the drinks. "Duo what in the hell would possess you to do that?!" she began yelling at him. "What are you trying to do, get yourself killed by those two?!" Duo sighed a bit looking to her, taking out the sandwiches from the fridge.  
  
"I was only trying to make our wedding memorable -" he was cut off quickly.  
  
"I meant by inviting Heero to stay with us knowing full well we talked about Relena coming. You know how they are around each other. Neither one of them wants to admit how they feel -" Duo had reached for her hand and looked in her eyes.  
  
"That's why I did this. It's the best way and I know there is good to come of this." he said softly. A few moments later he began to chuckle. "You know they were so shocked by seeing each other they didn't even comment on the sleeping arrangements."  
  
Hilde blinked and soon fell into the laughter as well. "They'll be shocked again.. At least Relena will, but Duo." she said softly. "Didn't Heero know Relena would be here?"  
  
Duo quieted down and sighed. "Yes he did. He agreed because he thought I had told Relena he was coming."  
  
"So he was afraid she might feel awkward with out knowing and leave?" she asked. He nodded a bit, "I guess so babe." They looked to each other and Duo kissed her cheek.  
  
"Hilde do you mind if you help me with those two?" he asked as sweet as he possibly could. She gave him a stern look. "Please Hilde? It would mean a lot to them in the long run." He pleaded with her for the second time, maybe third time today.  
  
"Alright." Duo grinned and kissed her again. "But all 'plans' will be run by me first Maxwell." She said sternly and saluted to her. "Yes ma'am"  
  
~*~  
Relena walked along side Heero with her arms by her side. Not wanting to stare at him she looked around at her surroundings. Duo and Hilde's home was small but yet big in its own way.  
  
They came to the living room, which had a love seat, couch, and two chairs. The television was set up back against the wall with a few things here and there like plants and paintings to not make the room so plain dull.  
  
Relena turned so that she was facing Heero and put on her politician smile. "How have you been Heero?" she asked.  
  
He looked down at her and then away. The smile she wore was not her own. He could tell by now the way she acted after knowing her for so long and watching her from time to time in secret. "I've been all right."  
  
She nodded and walked over to the window looking outside away from him. "So I guess we're both going to have to work together to make their wedding a special one?"  
  
He looked to her and stared at her for a moment before saying anything. "Yes we will. Though I don't think there will be any flaws in this wedding."  
  
Relena looked back to him and nodded. "Of course not. We will make it perfect for the." Heero glanced to the doorway and then back to her. A minute later Hilde and Duo brought in the drinks and food.  
  
"We're back!" Duo said in a happy tone. "Welcome back Duo." Relena said smiling.  
  
They set the drinks and food on the coffee table and looked at Relena. Then looked to Heero. Noticing that Relena was spacing herself, Hilde dragged her to the couch and sat her down while Duo pushed Heero over to sit next to Relena. Satisfied, Hilde took a seat next to Relena and Duo next Heero.  
  
"So eat up guys!" Hilde smiled taking a sip of her drink. Duo nodded and took a bite out of his sandwich. "Yeah. It's really.." he swallowed and smiled. "Good!"  
  
Relena blinked some, 'They're acting so weird.' She eyed them suspiciously and took a small bite out of her sandwich. 'Oh well.. I should talk to Heero more.To apologize.but.'  
  
Heero knew something was going on. 'I mean why would those two be acting overly crazy than they already are?' He picked up his drink and started to drink it slowly. His eyes then looked to the young woman next to him. He was watching her for a long time until he was brought out of his reverie by Duo's incessantly chatting.  
  
"You guys should decide on a sleeping arrangement ya'know! I mean you guys are going to be in the same room for a while." He grinned looking to Hilde taking a swig of his drink.  
  
Their eyes widened and Heero sprayed some of his drink in his mouth out. Relena turned to look at Hilde and the guys. "What sleeping arrangements?!?!?!?" they both said in unison together.  
AN: Well that's the second installment hope you guys like it. I want to thank you guys for the reviews!!!! It means soooooo much to me! ^^ I was at school the next morning after posting it to see how it was doing and I saw reviews and I just screamed in joy! Very embarrassing moment in my technology class. .;; To say the least it is a joy to see the reviews after a long day where you almost got in a fight with most hypocritical 'female dog' around. Sorry.. Long, long, long day.. Anywho, I am hoping to keep this fic running along smoothly.. Updating once a week or once every other week at the least. But I'll keep you guys posted! Thanks Ja'ne! Don't forget to review please! ^_^ 


	3. III

Author's Note: I do not own Gundam Wing.. I wish.. Lord knows I wish! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, arigato!!! I also like to say I hope people will enjoy this story and all and if you want please review if you wish! ^_^ Would be appreciated because this is my first attempt at a Gundam fanfic! Woo!  
  
Meaning: "."- Talking '.'- Thinking  
  
On with the show.  
Wedding Preparations  
  
By: White Roze  
Continuing from previous chapter:  
  
Their eyes widened and Heero sprayed some of his drink in his mouth out. Relena turned to look at Hilde and the guys. "What sleeping arrangements?!?!?!?" they both said in unison together.  
  
Duo smirked and looked to Hilde giving her a nod, then back to the unsuspecting friends of theirs. "Well as you can tell we don't have that much room." Duo trailed off and Hilde stepped in.  
  
So that means you two will have to sleep together!" she exclaimed.  
  
Their eyes grew wider and looked to each other, as Duo burst out laughing at how Hilde said her comment. Hilde noticing what she had said looked to Relena and saw her blushing furiously and even Heero had a little tinge of pink in his well tanned cheeks.  
  
Hilde embarrassed at what she said, looked to Relena and spoke softly, "Forgive me.. I did not mean it like THAT!" her eyes set on Duo making it clear that she was telling him that point blank.  
  
Relena looked to her, "Then how DID you mean it?" Hilde rolled her eyes, "Simply you and Heero will have to share a room while you stay here."  
  
Heero spoke up finally, "She'll take the room while I'll take the couch." Relena glared at him, "Listen here Mr. Perfect! YOU will take the room and I'LL take the couch."  
  
"Women need the room more than men. I'm taking the couch." He argued back and said it point blankly. "Where does it say women need the room more than men?" she exclaimed glaring into his set of eyes.  
  
Heero smirked at the way Relena was reacting and noticed she was cute when angered easily. 'Cute? Where did that register in my mind?' he thought. Confusing himself and getting lost in the conversation they were having, he just watched her pink lips move and her azure orbs looking at him. He finally was out of his trance like state when Duo nudged him with his elbow. Heero cursed to himself and gave a warning glare to him before turning his attention back to the angry blonde beside him.  
  
"Do what you want. It is your choice anyway." He spoke in his monotone voice.  
  
Relena just blinked a couple of times and looked away from him. 'I never thought it would be this easy..' Pretending that her glass of tea was more interesting than Heero, even though it wasn't, she picked it up and took another sip.  
  
Hilde looked to Duo as he shrugged and moved a little bit farther away from Heero. "If I may suggest something." All three turned their heads to her and she jumped back a bit. They all wondered what she had come up with and kept quiet. Her voice was serious, "How about you both SHARE the room and work out a plan to help make it not so awkward? I mean.. It is not that hard and you don't have to sit her and keep arguing over it."  
  
Heero just turned his head to Duo and then to the blonde who nodded to the raven-haired girl. 'Share a room with a woman? More specifically. Relena.' he looked to Duo and narrowed his eyes.  
  
Duo just blinked and stood up smiling walking over to Hilde holding out his hand for her. Hilde winked to Duo and took his hand while nudging Relena. Relena looked to her with curiosity and tilted her head. Her friend smiled, "Lena you better get to planning.. Both the wedding and your sleeping arrangements."  
  
Relena smiled with a nod and turned so that she could be face to face with Heero. 'A man. No, Heero sleeping in the same room as I am and..' she blushed and just shook her head. "We should go up to the room and see what we can do." She said with her casual smile.  
  
Heero nodded and the other couple left them. He wondered why they left so suddenly. Relena stood and walked to the door from where the hallway started. She leaned there comfortably waiting for Heero to get up and stop staring at her. Heero blinked and noticed that he was looking at her uncontrollably.  
  
Standing up quickly, Relena raised a brow and wondered for a moment on why he was staring. Maybe she was just so un-perfect to him he mocked her by just staring. With the roll of her eyes she turned to head down the hall. Always checking if Heero was behind her she smiled to know he was.  
  
~*~  
Duo and Hilde observed this and whispered to each other. Plan B of theirs was made and they both had devilish grins on their faces. Hilde went to pick up her Siamese cat, Snickers, as Duo went out back to get his wonderful lapdog Ralph.  
  
Now the cat and dog were separated for a reason. You can guess why. Hilde put Snickers down and the cat hissed at Duo's lapdog. A light growl came from Ralph and started to tug at Duo's hold. The braided pilot held on tighter to the dog's collar so he wouldn't chase after the cat. Just yet..  
  
As Relena ascended the stairs and Heero at the base, Hilde signaled Duo to let go of his dog. As he did Ralph barked at once and started chasing Snickers all over the house. The couple knew that once those two were at it they don't care who are what is in their path.  
  
The smart Siamese cat, Snickers, ran up the stairs as fast as she could with her tiny little paws, brushing past Relena's leg. Relena stopped and turned around only to be met with Ralph knocking her down.  
  
She braced herself for the harsh, hard ground beneath her putting her arms out forward. Fast and hard she hit the floor knocking the wind out of her. Pain. Her body racked with it and was paralyzed for a brief moment and she dared not move. She didn't notice, until she felt something alive under her, her aqua orbs shot open to find that she wasn't on the hard wooden floor. But that she was on top of a silent, handsome, chocolate brown- haired man with his eyes closed.  
  
~*~  
Heero didn't see this coming at all and once he saw Relena being knocked down he tried to move more to catch her without falling himself though he was to caught up in his thoughts and before you knew it he had felt a crashing searing pain in his back and he couldn't breathe anything for a moment. Once he was able to breathe he smelled the scent of fresh strawberries.  
  
Finally registering everything he felt something on top of him. His eyes opened slowly and he groaned for a moment. His eyes met Relena's and he stared at her for a moment. She gently moved a little bit so that she could be on all fours and looked down at him once more. Her honey tresses cascading over them like a blanket of snow.  
  
"Heero! I'm so sorry.. Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.  
  
His attention was brought back to reality and he nodded a bit, "Yeah.. Are you alright?" She nodded and then looked at the situation and the current state they were in. She blushed again and quickly moved off of him.  
  
"I'm sorry.. I really am." She said quietly. He shook his head and sat up looking to her. Then standing up slowly he held out his hand to her and she accepted it. Pulling her to her feet she was unstable and wobbled a little bit. Heero grasped her shoulders to help her balance and looked at her.  
  
"T-thank you Heero." A smile appeared on her face as she looked back at him. At that moment they were both lost into each other's eyes. Moments later their faces moved in closer and closer to each other. Only a few more inches and they could be touching their lips with their own.  
  
Relena didn't understand it but she liked this. She hadn't been close to Heero like this in a while. Though she not only wanted to be close to him like this but also close as in friendship. His eyes on her were so emotionless but were they? She saw something different but it changed within a second.  
  
'What's going on? I can't move away from her eyes or this feeling. Though I don't want to. So close to her makes me so numb..' he thought. He shook his head and turned away moving towards the stairs again breaking from her eyes.  
  
Relena blinked and followed him up the stairs. Coming to the bedroom they walked in and examined the site. It was fairly big enough for two people. There was a bathroom with a shower and linen closet. And there were two closets and two dressers so each could use. Also two desks, which they both said they needed to use mentally. Though one slight problem came into view, a king size bed.. Nothing else just a king size bed!  
  
Heero and Relena looked to each other and then the bed. Heero was surprisingly the one you spoke first, "Take the bed and I'll take the floor."  
  
Relena just looked at him and shook her head. "Let's not do this again. How about we share it like Hilde said? You have one half and I have the other? It is certainly big enough for both of us to have our own space." She said rather calmly yet was having such a hard time with it.  
  
Heero looked to her and shrugged, "I guess.. Though I still think I should- " Duo and Hilde had walked in the room and smiled to the two.  
  
"Are you two okay?" Hilde asked concerned like. Duo also helped her out by looking very curious.  
  
Heero and Relena nodded. "See we found our animals chasing each other around the house and wondered if you two were alright." Duo said smoothly.  
  
Relena blinked, "Well your dog knocked me over and I kinda fell." she said softly looking away. "Are you okay Lena?" Hilde and Duo asked at the same time. Relena simply nodded, "Yea.. Thanks to Heero. He broke my fall."  
  
The couple looked to Heero and he nodded. Duo grinned and then turned to walk out and said, "Well I hope you guys made those sleeping arrangements because we are going to go a few stores and wanted to know if you wanted to join us."  
  
Relena sighed, "I was tired from the trip so I wanted to rest today and then start on things once I got settled in pretty well.." Hilde nodded, "That's fine Lena. We'll be going out 'cause we need to get some groceries so you can just stay here." She then looked to Heero, "Will you be coming with us or will you stay here?"  
  
"I'll stay here. I need to look into some files of mine." Hilde thought that would be his answer and followed Duo out of the room. "Alright then bye guys!"  
AN: Well that's the third installment hope you guys like it. I'm very sorry for getting it out so late. My mom was in the hospital and I stayed with her and a couple of friends so I had no access to my own computer to write anything up. Though I hope this makes up for it. I'm also sorry about everyone who reviewed before and his or her reviews aren't up. Slight problem I had accidentally deleted the story and I had to re-create it! -.- But, I want to thank you guys for the reviews still!!!! It means soooooo much to me! ^^ I'll keep you guys posted on the next chapter. It may get out later than usual because since my mom is confined to the hospital room I'm doing all housework plus my schoolwork. Thanks again Ja'ne! Don't forget to review please! ^_^ 


	4. IV

Author's Note: I do not own Gundam Wing.. I wish.. Lord knows I wish! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, arigato!!! I also like to say I hope people will enjoy this story and all and if you want please review if you wish! ^_^ Would be appreciated because this is my first attempt at a Gundam fanfic! Woo!  
  
Meaning: "."- Talking '.'- Thinking  
  
On with the show.  
Wedding Preparations  
  
By: White Roze  
Continuing from previous chapter:  
  
The couple looked to Heero and he nodded. Duo grinned and then turned to walk out and said, "Well I hope you guys made those sleeping arrangements because we are going to go a few stores and wanted to know if you wanted to join us."  
  
Relena sighed, "I was tired from the trip so I wanted to rest today and then start on things once I got settled in pretty well.." Hilde nodded, "That's fine Lena. We'll be going out 'cause we need to get some groceries so you can just stay here." She then looked to Heero, "Will you be coming with us or will you stay here?"  
  
"I'll stay here. I need to look into some files of mine." Hilde thought that would be his answer and followed Duo out of the room. "Alright then bye guys!"  
  
~*~  
The couple walked out of the room and grinned to one another happily. Linking arms with each other they strode down the hall to their room to get necessary things and see if anyone would change their minds.  
  
Duo sat down on the bed while Hilde went into her closet to change. "Babe?" he asked loud enough so she could hear from scrimmaging around in her closet.  
  
"Yea?" she replied dropping a shoe on the floor, wriggling her foot inside to fit nicely round her ankle. "Do you think that they'll change their minds if we tell them we're goin' clubin' afterwards?" he asked her smirking a bit.  
  
Hilde smiled and walked over to him to kiss his cheek. "Not sure love. We could always get the groceries and make a plan for them again. Let's go and ask." She said heading towards the door but Duo had another idea. He grabbed her and pulled her down into his lap.  
  
"Let's give them a while. Another 20 minutes?" he said with a baby's face. Hilde nodded and kissed him. "Okay then mister."  
  
~*~  
Heero and Relena both took a desk to use and started setting up their laptops and accessories. Relena sighed as she pulled out a stack of papers and set them before her. With a quick glance to Heero she smiled.  
  
He just blinked and stared at her for a moment before turning to face his laptop typing in his password swiftly. Relena just kept looking at him and then back to her papers. 'I came here for rest and relaxation.As well as to be with my friends and help in their wedding.' She thought and closed her eyes.  
  
'But maybe sleep isn't such a bad idea either..' she shook her head remembering Heero was here as well. Her heart started to beat faster and a light blush formed on her cheeks and she looked to him once more. Many memories started to come back to her mind and she remembered what it was like dancing with Heero. A small smile came to her lips and faded when she also remembered that they never really finished and he had left after the battle.  
  
"Heero.. May I ask something?" she said quietly. Heero kept typing away as if he didn't hear her and she sunk in her seat. Then the stoic pilot started to speak, "You can ask. Though I'm not sure if I'll have an answer for you."  
  
His voice was smooth and calm to her and her tension and nervousness died down just a little. "I was wondering if you could dance with me again sometime." She said blushing slightly. Heero blinked and looked to her. "I guess so."  
  
She smiled and turned back around to her papers and started to read them. Heero turned back to his laptop and begun to type once more. 'I wonder why she asked me that.' He shrugged and kept on with his work.  
  
~*~  
Hilde and Duo walked out of the room slightly flushed and walked down the hall. Smiling to one another the cam to knock softly on their friends' door. Relena looked up from her papers to the door and then at Heero. He just sat there typing ignoring the incessant knocking.  
  
"Hey guys we're about to leave and we changed some plans.. We were thinking about going to this new club that opened up. We could all eat there and have a dance or two." Duo said looking to Hilde.  
  
Relena smiled and stood up putting her papers back in order and her chair under the desk. "I guess I wouldn't mind going.. I realized that I came here to help you guys and get away from my work.." she gives a look to her papers. "Just give me a moment to change." Her attention looked to Heero, "Wanna join us?" The quite young man just shrugged, "Sure."  
  
She smiled and spoke to the couple standing on the other side of their door. "We'll be down in about 3 minutes guys." The couple nodded and headed downstairs. "Okay!" they said in unison.  
  
Relena walked to the closet and pulled out some clothing taking it to the bathroom to change in. "Hey Heero you can change in the room while I change in here." She said to him. The only answer she got was fine and accepted that.  
  
Heero shut down his computer and walked to his closet to pull out a black tank top with a blue over shirt. Changing quickly he took his shirt off putting on the other one and his over shirt. Relena then came out of the bathroom wearing a black dress that fitted her perfectly. A v-neck that showed a little bit of cleavage, with no sleeves and it flared out to cut off a few inches above her knees. It fit her every curve and left a guy with his imagination to wonder.  
  
'She's so beautiful...'Heero blinked, shook his head and walked to grab his jacket, opening the door. Relena smiled and looked to him grabbing her black over coat jacket to match her out fit. Walking past him she noticed he still had the same denim jeans but his shirt was different. It was a black tank top that fitted him and his well-toned muscles with a blue over shirt.  
  
'He looks extremely good.' She blushed and mentally slapped herself. 'Don't think like that idiot.. Maybe it was a bad idea staying.' Her head turned to find Heero behind her staring. She quickly turned her head back around to walk down the stairs with a smile greeting her other friends.  
  
'Duo is going to pay for this. He wanted me to think about her like this..' he thought and nodded to Hilde and then Duo. Duo then spoke up, "Wow Lena you look really nice! But my babe here has got you beaten by just a little bit"  
  
Relena just smiled, "Thanks Duo." Hilde laughed a little bit and hugged Duo's arm, looking to Heero and Relena. "You two do look very nice. So are we all set and ready to go out?"  
  
They all nodded and Duo opened the door, "Well then let's go folks!" Each followed suit and headed out the door. Walking up to the car Duo turned to them and with a big smile.  
  
Heero saw this and narrowed his eyes 'Why is he smiling like that?' Duo looked down to Hilde and back up to the other two. "You two don't mind sitting in the back with each other do ya? I mean I wanted to Hilde to sit by me and all.." he asked grinning. Relena looked up to Heero, "I don't mind, do you?"  
  
Heero looked down at her and then away. "I don't care."  
  
"Great! Well hop in guys!" Duo said and unlocked the doors opening the door for his fiancé to get in. Hilde smiled and stepped in. Duo then nudged Heero to open the door for Relena and went around to hop in the driver's seat.  
  
Heero glared at him and then turned to Relena and opened the car door for her like Duo did for Hilde. She stepped in and smiled, "Why thank you Heero." He nodded and walked around to get in on the other side behind Duo.  
  
Once they got in Relena tried buckling her seat belt but it just wouldn't buckle! She kept fidgeting with it, 'Dang it. Why is it not going in?' she looked up and smiled nervously to the others. "Umm.. Duo.. Your seat belt back here isn't working.." Relena said in an irritated but yet calm tone.  
  
Duo looked back at her and grinned, "Oh yeah! Sorry about the O'jousan.. You see a few friends went riding with us yesterday and broke the thing." Relena's mouth formed an "o" and sighed.  
  
"I guess you have to sit in the middle seat." He said turning around to wink in the side view mirror to Heero. In return he glared at the grinning pilot. There was then a tap on his shoulder and Heero looked to his left and met beautiful azure blue eyes.  
  
"You don't mind do you?" she said pointing to the belt he was accidentally sitting on. He shook his head and handed it to her. Relena gave him a smile and strapped it around her waist to buckle it.  
  
Hilde smirked to Duo nodding a bit and relaxed against her seat. Duo squeezed her hand slightly and then started the car up. As he was backing out of the driveway he said, "Let's get ready to party!"  
AN: Hey everyone! I know I know. I'm really late on this chapter and I am so very sorry. I ran into complications with family, school, and writer's block. I know it is not much and nothing has really happened but the next chapter will be MUCH better. I hope. Though I don't know when I'll get the next chapter out because spring break is coming up, not to mention my deadline on projects. Though I hope to get it out to you guys ASAP. I wanted to thank everyone for the reviews!! And I would like to say that my mom is getting better. So thankies for all the support! Anyway.To point out some things from my last chapter that cat is named Snickers. I had a cat named snickers cause she had the colors of the snicker bar! Thanks again everybody! Ja'ne! Oh yeah please don't forget to review if you want to! ^_^ 


	5. V

Author's Note: I do not own Gundam Wing.. I wish.. Lord knows I wish! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, arigato!!! I also like to say I hope people will enjoy this story and all and if you want please review if you wish! ^_^ Would be appreciated because this is my first attempt at a Gundam fanfic! Woo!  
  
I would like to say that this chapter was also done by a friend of mine named Josh. You go man! Heheh.. I couldn't have done this chapter without your help. But I made some minor changes to it so forgive me man!  
  
From here on out I think I'm going to be co-writing with Josh so yeah.. I was starting to lose ideas on what to do next and needed some help.  
  
Now I know what you are thinking. Why haven't you updated in sooo long? Well.. Let's say school, work, and friends.. Not to mention family and Spring Break. ^_^  
  
But I'm back and this chapter is for all my lovely reviewers! I want to thank you all sooo much! You don't know how happy it makes me to get this many reviews. Though I am having second thoughts about continuing this fic. I want to be able to get the chapters really fast but I have no time. Hopefully though with some encouragement from you guys will help my confidence. *cough cough wink wink*  
  
So tell me if I should continue or not. I need YOUR help! So vote when you review either:  
  
1 = WRITE MORE!!!  
  
2 = Don't bother with it.  
  
3 = I don't really care!  
  
Need I remind you that if I get 3 then I will count that as 2. So basically I'm screwed if you type 2 or 3. Then again I might not listen to you guys who don't want me to continue and piss you off.. ^_^  
  
I'm so nice today aren't I? *laughs*  
  
Anyway here goes the awaited chapter 5!!  
Meaning: "."- Talking '.'- Thinking  
  
On with the show.  
Wedding Preparations  
  
By: White Roze  
Continuing from previous chapter:  
  
Hilde smirked to Duo nodding a bit and relaxed against her seat. Duo squeezed her hand slightly and then started the car up. As he was backing out of the driveway he said, "Let's get ready to party!"  
  
Driving down town Duo's stomach rumbled a little bit and he smiled to Hilde. "Heh. Guess I'm hungry!" he said one hand on the wheel and the other on his stomach.  
  
"Well then.How does Italian sound," suggested Hilde. "Sure babe!" "Good." "Fine."  
  
*~*  
  
They pulled up to a really old building, by the colony's standards, 'must be one of the few we didn't destroy in our battles,' thought Heero as they got out of the car. When they walked into the restaurant they heard soft music floating through the air with the warm smell of authentic Italian food filling their nostrils. They all ordered small dishes and wine so, they would still be able to party later.  
  
As soon as their food came Duo began to shovel it down. Heero, Relena, and Hilde ate with more composure.  
  
'It's seems like its been so long,' thought Relena 'it always seems to be this uneasy tension between us when ever we're together even if there's no mission to accomplish. I guess we can finish our dance tonight but it's so different.' They enjoyed the food so much there was little time for talk.  
  
'She seems less energetic than before. I could never make it in a job like hers. This break will be a good thing for her.'  
  
"Man, that was awesome," said Duo. "That was superb," said Relena. "I agree," said Hilde.  
  
That snapped Heero out of his trance. They finished their meals and decided to head for the new club thanking the owner for such a great meal.  
*~*  
They arrived at the club about ten minutes later. "I guess it's not that well known yet," said Duo because there was no line out side just a bouncer. "Looks may be deceiving," said Heero as they approached the entrance. "I'll need you to put your bags and any metallic items on the x-ray machine. Show me your ID's," said the bouncer, "and then walk through the metal detector."  
  
"They really must not want any trouble," said Duo. Everyone showed his or her ID except Heero. Duo emptied his pockets and walked through, then Relena and Hilde placed their purses on the machine.  
  
"I'll be right back," said Heero "I left my wallet in the car. Duo give me the keys." "OK, here," Duo threw him the keys and he, Relena, and Hilde went on inside the club. Heero walked out of view from the inside and went to talk to the bouncer.  
  
"Don't do anything, I'm giving my gun to you," He said as he drew his pistol took out the clip and emptied the chamber, catching the bullet slipping the bullets into the clip, and handed it to the bouncer. The bouncer stood there stunned at Heero's actions, 'he was so fast I didn't even see the gun until it was in my hand.'  
  
"I want it back when I leave," he said. Then he placed the clip on the x- ray machine with the keys. He walked through the metal detector and into the club getting the things on the other side.  
*~*  
Inside it was packed. "See what I mean," said Heero said, over the music, to Duo as he threw him the keys.  
  
"It's so big," said Duo. They were standing five floors above the main dance floor. It was one giant window looking out into space. "Must be a converted hangar." There was a bar on each level as well as a dance floor, but they were all smaller and didn't cover the whole level so that people could look down at the band, guard rails and translucent nets made sure that the people wouldn't fall and get hurt.  
  
"Let's gets some drinks," said Relena. They went over to the bar they ordered four beers and six shots of hard liqueur. "To Duo and Hilde!" Everyone said as the each took a shot.  
  
"Here," said Heero handing Duo the other shot glass as he took another one. "To strong for me," said Duo and he set it on the bar  
  
"Let's go dance," said Hilde as she took Duo's hand and they went out onto the dance floor. Heero took the shot and turned to get the other one. " I'll have that," said Relena taking the shot. Heero blinked a few times and smirked. They ordered a few more rounds before Relena spoke, "Now how about that dance?" Waiting for his answer she bit her lip and looked away.  
  
"Okay, lets dance," he said holding his hand to her. They headed to the dance floor in the direction Duo and Hilde had gone. At first the music was fast and they danced to keep up with it, but as the music slowed down they began to dance more intimately. She had her head resting on his shoulder and they swayed slightly with the music. Cradling her in his arms he could smell her very scent. Even without the alcohol.  
  
'She's smells so nice' he thought 'I can't believe we haven't been together in such a long time. Stop it Yuy.That was the point to not be with her because.'  
  
Relena's eyes were closed and she felt as if she were in a dream. 'He's so warm and so muscular. I feel weird when I'm around him. Even so close it intensifies these feelings. I don't want this ever to end but.'  
  
"Can you believe them," said Hilde, "they've been dancing for two hours now?" "They are really enjoying themselves. Come on lets go get them, its time to go." Duo and Hilde approached the couple on the dance floor grinning. "Hey guys its time to go." This brought them both back out of their thoughts. They had dance for what seemed like only a few minutes to them and it was closing time at the club.  
  
"Thanks for watching my gun," Heero whispered to the bouncer as he took the gun back from the bouncer, loading it, and placed it in his waistband.  
*~*  
Back at the house Duo and Hilde both went to their room and got changed and went to bed. Laying in each other's arms they begun to speak to each other softly. "Can you believe that Duo?" asked Hilde. "I don't even think they realized what happened or what is happening all together."  
  
"Yeah and they don't even know we are helping out." Hilde sighed and cuddled up with Duo. "Hey babe.Do you think it was because they were drunk?" Hilde's eyes went wide and hit Duo with a pillow. "Why do you always have to be so negative Duo?" "I guess that's the way I've always been, goodnight babe."  
*~*  
  
"If you need to use the bathroom would you mind using it now so I can take a shower?"  
  
"Alright that's fine with me," replied Relena, "I'll take a bath in the morning." She went into the bathroom and changed into her white lace nightgown. Upon coming out, Heero looked at her with a gawking expression.  
  
"You're wearing that." "Yes a problem Mr. Yuy?"  
  
"Hn.No." Heero went into the bathroom and took his shower thinking to himself that this was not a problem. He has dealt with worse. Besides it couldn't be all that bad. He changed into a pair of boxers and put on a tank top. Heero went over to the linen closest and got out some sheets and a comforter.  
  
'She's going to get mad if she wakes up and I'm sleeping on the floor,' he put the sheets and comforter away and laid down on the bed softly as possible. Making sure he didn't disturb Relena he stayed as close to the edge as possible. 'This is going to be interesting.. Sharing a bed with someone.A woman,' that was his last thought as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Relena was on her side and felt Heero get into the bed. A small smile appeared on her lips and she closed her eyes once more. 'This is going to be a long night.' it took her almost an hour to fall asleep comfortably.  
*~*  
When Heero awoke the next morning he realized Relena was no longer in the bed. 'I guess she's already gone down stairs. I smell food.' Half asleep he got up to use the bathroom and went downstairs. When he got to the kitchen a big breakfast had been set for them. Bacon, eggs, harsh browns, fruit, milk, and orange juice was prepared. Hilde had already served him a plate and he asked, "Where is Relena?"  
  
"Oh she's taking a bath." She smiled handing him a glass of milk.  
  
Heero took the milk, " In your room?" he asked taking a sip of his drink.  
  
"No she's in yours." Heero almost spit out his milk.  
  
"You mean.I just.can't be." He mumbled trailing off into thought, 'I was just in there, and she would have said something.'  
  
"Why," asked Hilde.  
  
Regaining his composure he said, "I was just wondering where she was. I think I'll go for a run after I eat, you going to come Duo?"  
  
"Where are you running to?" asked Hilde. "Just one big circle around the colony."  
  
"Come on Heero, tell the truth." Duo said with a grin. Heero replied, "I'm not lying..." Duo's eyes bugged out and shook his head, "Whoa, that's just a little to far for me. I'll stay here with Hilde and Relena. Thanks though buddy."  
  
"Fine your loss." Heero began to eat his breakfast with Duo and Hilde.  
*~*  
Shortly afterwards he went up stairs to the room to change into some work out clothes. He put on a blue pair of shorts and a white tank top.  
  
"Good morning," said Relena when she saw him. She was wearing her white robe and had a towel wrapped around her head holding her hair.  
  
"How long have you been in there?" he asked.  
  
"Oh no good morning Relena?" she said sarcastically walking over to the dresser. Heero rolled his eyes and responded, "Good morning Relena. How long were you in there?"  
  
Relena let out a small laugh and undid her towel upon her head. Long wet golden locks fell around her and she took her brush in her hand, gently she started to go through her hair smoothly with the brush. Her eyes looked to him in the mirror and shrugged.  
  
"I'm not sure. I fell asleep."  
  
"Good thing you didn't drowned," he said along with a sigh of relief.  
  
"I know, where are you going?" She raised a brow and asked as he laced up his shoes.  
  
"No where really. Just going for a run around the colony." He said walking towards the door. Relena smirked at him and set her brush on the counter standing up to walk to her closet. "Keeping in shape even on vacation I see."  
  
"You guys can start the planning while I'm gone, my run shouldn't take a long time." Heero left the room with Relena and closed the door behind him. He headed downstairs and left the house starting out on his run.  
  
Relena smiled and went to change into some clothes thinking about last night once more. Shaking her head she headed downstairs in a casual white sundress with a sunflower pattern on it. A headband was placed in her hair to keep her long locks out of her eyes.  
  
Reaching the kitchen she saw Hilde cleaning up and walked over to her greeting her, "Morn' Hil.." Hilde saw her and smiled. Finishing up on the last dish she turned to walk to the table with a glass of water.  
  
"Morning Lena! Want anything to eat or drink?" she asked, but Relena shook her head telling her she was fine. Hilde gave a soft laugh and nodded.  
  
"So how did you sleep last night?" Hilde asked a little bit curiously.  
  
Relena shrugged, "Same like I always do. Well. Except I was very relaxed.. Though it took an hour before falling asleep.. You just had to put him in the same room as me!"  
  
Hilde blinked a few times at the sudden exclamation and sighed, "Like I told you before. It wasn't my idea.. Besides it seemed last night you two were getting along well." She smirked a little bit and continued, "Especially out on the dance floor in the club."  
  
Relena rolled her eyes to her friend, "It was just one dance Hilde.."  
  
"Lena.. You and him danced for two hours straight. I think that is more than one dance." Hilde said looking to her friend whose eyes were wide. Laughing at her expression she sighed once more.  
  
"Hilde.. Umm. Let's go and get Duo.. We really need to start planning that wonderful wedding you're going to be having!" Relena said getting up from the table heading to the living room.  
  
Hilde nodded and followed her thinking, 'Funny.. Me and Duo are already planning yours..' Snickering at the thought she smiled smugly.  
AN: So guys how'd ya like it?? Tell me about it in the review you write to me.. Well.. The one I'm praying you will write to me at least. ^_~ I hope to get the next chapter out ASAP. Love ya guys! Oh yeah PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^ 


	6. VI

Author's Note: I do not own Gundam Wing.. I wish.. Lord knows I wish! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, arigato!!! I also like to say I hope people will enjoy this story and all and if you want please review if you wish! ^_^ Would be appreciated because this is my first attempt at a Gundam fanfic! Woo!  
  
I would like to say that this chapter was also done by a friend of mine named Josh. You go man! Heheh.. I couldn't have done this chapter without your help. But I made some minor changes to it so forgive me man!  
  
Like I said before I think I'm going to be co-writing with Josh so yeah.. I was starting to lose ideas on what to do next and needed some help.  
  
Now I know what you are thinking. Why haven't you updated in sooo long? Well.. Let's say school(exams), work, and friends.Not to mention my wonderful boyfriend Drew... ^_~  
  
But I'm back and this chapter is for all my lovely reviewers! I want to thank you all sooo much! You don't know how happy it makes me to get this many reviews. *cough cough wink wink*  
  
Anyway here goes the awaited chapter 6!!  
  
Meaning: "."- Talking '.'- Thinking  
  
On with the show.  
  
Wedding Preparations  
  
By: White Roze  
  
Continuing from previous chapter:  
  
Hilde blinked a few times at the sudden exclamation and sighed, "Like I told you before. It wasn't my idea.. Besides it seemed last night you two were getting along well." She smirked a little bit and continued, "Especially out on the dance floor in the club."  
  
Relena rolled her eyes to her friend, "It was just one dance Hilde.."  
  
"Lena.. You and him danced for two hours straight. I think that is more than one dance." Hilde said looking to her friend whose eyes were wide. Laughing at her expression she sighed once more.  
  
"Hilde.. Umm. Let's go and get Duo.. We really need to start planning that wonderful wedding you're going to be having!" Relena said getting up from the table heading to the living room.  
  
Hilde nodded and followed her thinking, 'Funny.. Me and Duo are already planning yours..' Snickering at the thought she smiled smugly.  
  
~*~  
  
As they sat in the living room for a while getting ideas on everything they wanted in the wedding, Duo decided to go outside. The girls were now poring over bridal magazines and it was getting too much for him.  
  
"Look at that! It is soooo beautiful Lena!! It is perfect!" Hilde shouted smiling looking to her friend. Duo came over to look at the wedding dress Hilde was mentioning and his eyes bugged out. It was really beautiful. When he asked the girls how much it was he 'bout had a heart attack.  
  
"EIGHT THOUSAND BUCKS FOR THAT?!?!?!?!?!?!" he yelled at the girls. Clutching his chest he wheezed and shook his head. Hilde was now giving him the puppy dog eyes and pout and he turned away.. 'Way too much now.. Must get some air and get away from that look on her cute, adorable.. Shush Maxwell!', he thought to himself as he walked out in the yard. Duo's violet eyes glanced up and found Heero doing push-ups.  
  
"496, 497, 498, 499, 500,.." Heero was saying to himself counting each push up he did.  
  
"Your back!" Duo exclaimed walking over to him.  
  
"I've been back." He said in a low voice. Looking up at him, "Now that you're here come hold my feet." The braided man raised his eyebrows and then moved over and placed his hands on Heero's feet not wanting to get shot if he dared try to "escape". So the stoic pilot began to do sit-ups.  
  
"Man, I'm really glad your back. I don't think I could have taken much more off them alone." Duo said with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"12, you brought it on yourself. 17." Heero responded closing his eyes.  
  
"They were talking about an eight thousand dollar dress! And you just went on a run as an excuse to get away."  
  
"30, even if I did I offered you the chance to come. 42," he then remembered Duo's comment and rose his chocolate brown brow up. "Eight thousand?" Duo just nodded and started talking to him about it. Heero would never understand why women wanted things to be so big and extravagant for their weddings. Not to mention very expensive. 'I guess I'll never know.. Arigatou kami-sama..'  
  
About four hundred fifty-eight sit-ups later Heero stopped and Duo had let go of his feet holding them down for him. Duo found this an opportunity to get inside Heero's head and wonder what feelings he really did have with Relena.  
  
"So buddy you had fun last night?" Duo asked with a huge grin looking at him.  
  
Heero turned his head and shrugged, "I guess.. Why do you ask?"  
  
Duo held up his hands and simply smiled, "Oh no reason it was just you and Lena seemed to be having a good time.."  
  
"It was one dance Maxwell. Nothing more." He said in an irritated voice. "One dance? Did you happen to notice you danced when you got there until it was closing time? Well I did and so did Hilde.." Duo opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off.  
  
"What are you getting at?" Heero glared at him.  
  
"Well I just.. I dunno.. Do you care for her at all? I mean was it just because you guys drank too much or was it something more?" The braided man asked looking to his friend hoping it was more because he couldn't stand to see Relena to be sad anymore.  
  
Heero was taken aback by Duo's question and blinked before staring at him as if he didn't hear or understood the question at all. But his mind was thinking. Yea they did have a few drinks and he did have some sort of feelings to her he just.. Didn't know what they were. Shaking his head he looked to Duo again.  
  
"It was nothing.. She asked to dance so I did." He replied to his comrade's question.  
  
"So it was nothing? You were just drunk? You are a total ass.." He said as he cursed a few more things under his breath looking away from Heero.  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes and he felt a lot of anger at this point. "What the hell did you just say Maxwell?"  
  
"Nothing man! Just that you are a complete idiotic ass!" He yelled standing up heading for the house. Duo continued to talk to him, "I can't believe you still won't admit your feelings.."  
  
"I have none towards her. So don't try and make something that is not there. Don't think that I haven't seen your or Hilde's schemes by now. It is completely obvious."  
  
"Do me a favor would ya? Shut the hell up and come help with the wedding. It is what I asked you to come here for.." Duo said not wanting to start anything up again.  
  
"You asked me to do that and to help look after Relena. I will do both but once this whole thing is over I'm leaving." He said following into the house behind Duo.  
  
As the guys walked into the room Relena looked up to see Heero completely worked out. His entire body was covered in sweat. Messy brown locks matted down and his shirt wet. Blinking a few times she smiled.  
  
"How was your workout?" asked Relena.  
  
Heero looked at Relena and then away. Walking into the next room and ascending the stairs, "Fine, I'm going to shower then lets get some lunch." He got up to the room and got out some clothes and went into the shower. All the while thinking of his and Duo's conversation. Did he really have feelings for her? Shaking his head.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero finally got of the shower still unsure of things. Though he headed down to the other to find out what lunch was going to be. Sooner we get this going the sooner it'll be over and I can leave. Reaching the kitchen he looked at them and Hilde looked to him and the others.  
  
"So, what do you guys want to eat?" asked Hilde.  
  
"There's no need for you to cook, honey," said Duo, "Heero and me will do it."  
  
"There you go volunteering me again." Heero said and added to himself, 'Like always.'  
  
"What you're not going to help me?" Duo asked looking at him.  
  
"No, I just like to make decisions for myself." He said closing his eyes.  
  
"You don't know the half of it," mumbled Duo under his breath.  
  
"What?" Heero now opened his eyes and sent another glare to Duo's  
direction.  
  
"Nothing." Duo said with a slight grin.  
  
"Really now?" Heero began, "What are we making?"  
  
Relena and Hilde looked to the two and then to each other. This was a disaster about to happen. Both stood and smiled to each of them.  
  
"Listen boys. Why don't we go and pick something up?" Hilde asked looking to Relena. Her blonde friend nodded, "Yeah.. It would be much easier and faster.." Relena mumbled under her breath, "Not to mention less clean up.."  
  
Heero looked down at her, "What was that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Lena you don't think we can act civil and prepare a meal for you two lovely ladies?" Duo asked a little bit offended.  
  
"No." As soon as the blonde said that she knew she had done. Grabbing Hilde's hand she ran towards the door. "Look boys we are going to go get something you coming or not?"  
  
Walking out of the door Hilde looked to Relena, "Lena.. Why did you drag me out here?"  
  
"I was being rude and was causing a scene.and I know Duo.. He would have started a food fight."  
  
Hilde began laughing and nodded, "You're right Lena.."  
  
The guys came out the door and looked to the girls, "Well let's go then. We better hurry." Duo said walking past them and getting into the car. Everyone followed him and got in the car. They stopped at a Burger King and placed their order.  
  
~*~  
  
After lunch they headed back to the house and saw Trowa and his sister Catherine standing by the door. Catherine smiled and ran over to greet them hugging Hilde and Relena. Trowa walked over and shook Duo's hand and gave a small nod to Heero.  
  
As Relena gave Catherine a hug she looked to Trowa and her lips curved into a huge smile. Running over to him she gave him a hug. He returned it gathering her up in his arms and then stepping back to give her a small and rare smile.  
  
"Hello Relena." He said simply.  
  
"Hey Trowa.. Why are you here?" she asked curiously and then bit her tongue thinking of how rude it was. Trowa shook his head seeing her notice her own formalities were breaking. "Me and Cathy got a call up from Duo and Hilde and asked if we could come and help with the wedding. They mentioned you and Heero were here so we got some time off from the circus."  
  
Relena smiled and thanked Trowa for being understanding to her rudeness. They started talking about past events and how they were doing since the last time they saw each other was about 3 months ago. Duo and Hilde were engaged in a conversation with Catherine while Heero looked to each of them and glaring at the tall clown who seemed to be chatting it up with Relena.  
  
'Didn't know he had a friendship with her.' he said thinking to himself.  
  
Now everyone was looking to the clown and princess who seemed to have forgotten everyone around them by talking about different things. Duo cleared his throat and Relena and Trowa turned their heads to them. "Huh?", Relena said.  
  
"Ya'll seem to be closer than I thought." Duo said smiling looking to them, his fiancé and Heero. 'Oh yeah.. This is getting better already!'  
  
Relena blushed slightly and smiled. "Yeah. Trowa was assigned as my guard a two years ago and we became friends. Ever since then we've stayed close. Even when we works part time at the circus." She looked up to Trowa and then back to her friends. "Though we haven't seen each other since I went to see them in Sanc a few months ago."  
  
Heero was fuming. Why hadn't he known all this time? After all he did know everything about her.. Or did he? Heero shook his head. 'I don't care..'  
  
Trowa glance to Heero and smirked. He knew this ticked him off but he couldn't help that. It was obvious that he didn't. Sighing he looked to the woman beside him and smiled and then looked to his sister.  
  
Cathy caught his attention and she winked indicating that she knew something. Raising a brow he simply shrugged and looked back to Heero.  
  
Hilde looked to Heero's uneasiness and then to Duo giving him a wink. 'This is perfect.. Trowa and Cathy are here.. Hopefully if Trowa has an interest in Relena maybe that will get Heero so jealous to the point where he would confess his feelings!' She squealed and they all looked to her weirdly.  
  
"Babe.. Are you okay?" Duo asked concerned. Hilde simply nodded and was slightly embarrassed, "Oh yeah I'm just excited that you guys are here!" She recovered from that.. Hopefully..  
  
They all nodded and slowly. After a few more minutes of talking they headed into the house and in the living room. Hilde looked to Duo, "Hey darling can you help me out in the kitchen?"  
  
Duo looked to her strangely, "I'm sure one of the girls would hel-.." He was cut off my Hilde narrowing her eyes, "Duo I need YOUR help in the kitchen."  
  
Cathy stood up, "I'll help you if you want Hil?"  
  
Hilde shook her head smiling, "Oh that's not necessary.. But I'll call you in here if I do? Thanks!" The raven-haired girl pulled Duo by his braid into the kitchen and sighed.  
  
"Owwie!!" Duo said and Hilde let go of his braid. He cradled his braid like a baby and looked to Hilde with a small pout.. "That was so mean.."  
  
"Duo! Have you realized what happened??" She said exclaiming.  
  
Duo blinked a few times and then thought for a moment.  
  
"This is perfect! We have something to work on more with Trowa and Cathy here." She said grinning.  
  
Duo finally understood and nodded grinning like Cheshire cat with her. "Yeah.. Maybe.. Do you think Cathy might wanna help?"  
  
Hilde shrugged, "I guess.. Let's ask her." Hilde walked to the door and poked her head out the door. "Oi.. Cathy.. Umm we need your help do ya mind?"  
  
Cathy shook her head and walked into the kitchen and smiled to them, "So what do you need help with?"  
  
"Cathy sit down and talk with us.. We got some questions for ya." Duo said guiding her to the table and sitting across from her. Hilde came up and sat down beside her smiling.  
  
Cathy raised a brow and looked to them. "What exactly do you want?"  
  
"Well.. Could you help us by setting Relena and Heero up?" the couple asked in unison to the young woman.  
  
Cathy's eyes widen and she shook her head. "I will not."  
  
The other two gawked at her. Mouths hanging open with wide eyes. "Why not?" They asked looking to her with small pouts.  
  
"Because.. They should be together on their own. Not with our help. Trowa would feel the same." She said softly. Looking to them her lips in a small smile.  
  
Both of them pleaded, "PLEASE! Just a little bit? Like.. Um. I dunno.. If your brother has feelings for Lena then maybe it would push Heero into confessing his feelings.. Or the other way around." Duo said trying to convince her in some way.  
  
"Maybe.. But I'll tell you now.. My brother may have an interest.. I see more than that though. And you better believe me. I know him and Heero well enough that if they engage in this sort of battle.. One will certainly be left in pieces." Cathy said.  
  
Hilde and Duo looked to each other.. Thinking for a moment Hilde looked back to Cathy, "Well either way it would be a good out come.. I mean Relena and Trowa seem to be close and I'm sure they have feelings for each other. But Relena still loves Heero. If only he came around."  
  
Duo then spoke up, "Basically.. Either way Relena would end up having someone who cares a lot for her and she would return it. It is just a matter of who has the balls to actually confess and fight for her love."  
  
They all nodded and agreed. Cathy then smiled and held out her hand to Duo and Hilde shaking theirs lightly. "Alright then.. I'll help. But mind you I will be in favor of my brother winning her heart."  
  
Hilde and Duo looked to each other and nodded smiling shaking her hand. "We understand."  
  
AN: Well. That's chapter six for ya! I hope you guys like it. Feel free to ask me any questions in reviews (::COUGH COUGH WINK WINK::) about this chapter. I know it was kinda sudden and fast but I wanted to get this chapter out to you guys. ^_^  
  
I was thinking about something to create drama and well.. What better way to get a rival? Hehehe. I think there are going to be some twists in it that you may not expect but I'm not sure.. If you have any ideas, suggestions, or anything for my fic let me know. I kinda want to know what my readers would want. Ain't I nice?  
  
I'm going to post chapter seven as soon as I get in touch with Josh.. I changed chapter six majorly and all. I didn't add some things that he wrote and I took out some things and added more to what I thought about. Mean I know..  
  
I want people to review to let me know what is up and if you really like my story and if there are any changes I could make or add something into the story to their liking.  
  
Well anywayz! Thankies for reading and hopefully reviewing and I'll see ya soon! Ja ne!  
  
Oh yeah.. Review? lol ^_~ 


	7. VII

Author's Note: I do not own Gundam Wing.. I wish.. Lord knows I wish! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, arigato!!! I also like to say I hope people will enjoy this story and all and if you want please review if you wish! ^_^ Would be appreciated because this is my first attempt at a Gundam fanfic! Woo!  
  
Hey everyone! I went to the doctors and they took some blood to run some tests and they're hoping nothing's wrong. I'll keep you updated. I wanted to thank everyone in his or her support with me getting better. You are all so sweet and thoughtful. ::She smiled a few tears falling down her face::  
  
Well.. ::Wiping her tears away:: I never expected to get this many reviews but I'm really glad you all like this story a lot. For some reason I've been feeling more of a vibe between Relena and Trowa recently so that's why I put him in as a potential competitor. (Gah I'm making Relena sound like some possession.-.-')  
  
But I'm back and this chapter is for all my lovely reviewers! I want to thank you all sooo much! You don't know how happy it makes me to get this many reviews. *cough cough wink wink*  
  
Anyway here goes the awaited chapter 7!!  
  
Meaning: "."- Talking '.'- Thinking  
  
On with the show.  
  
Wedding Preparations  
  
By: White Roze  
  
Continuing from previous chapter:  
  
"Maybe.. But I'll tell you now.. My brother may have an interest.. I see more than that though. And you better believe me. I know him and Heero well enough that if they engage in this sort of battle.. One will certainly be left in pieces." Cathy said.  
  
Hilde and Duo looked to each other.. Thinking for a moment Hilde looked back to Cathy, "Well either way it would be a good out come.. I mean Relena and Trowa seem to be close and I'm sure they have feelings for each other. But Relena still loves Heero. If only he came around."  
  
Duo then spoke up, "Basically.. Either way Relena would end up having someone who cares a lot for her and she would return it. It is just a matter of who has the balls to actually confess and fight for her love."  
  
They all nodded and agreed. Cathy then smiled and held out her hand to Duo and Hilde shaking theirs lightly. "Alright then.. I'll help. But mind you I will be in favor of my brother winning her heart."  
  
Hilde and Duo looked to each other and nodded smiling shaking her hand. "We understand."  
  
~*~  
  
As the engaged couple and knife-throwing woman were talking in the kitchen, Relena and Trowa were on the couch talking once more. Heero narrowed his eyes and simply leaned against the wall folding his arms over his chest. Appearing that he was not and did no want to listen to the conversation they were having, he closed his eyes. In actuality he really was listening and wanted to. He sighed and wondered why the others were taking this long.. 'Hmm.. They're up to something..'  
  
"I'm glad to see you again Trowa. It makes me happy." Relena said softly with a sweet smile.  
  
He gave her a light smile in return, "As it does me Relena."  
  
Heero opened his eyes to gaze over Relena. 'It makes her happy? Why?' he pondered at the thought. Though he wasn't sure of why she would say things like that. Looking to Trowa he wondered what he was getting at.. 'They're on a first name basis? Well..2 years would put you on that I guess..' Closing his eyes once more he thought more to himself as the two kept talking of the past and then what was happening now like earlier.  
  
A few moments later Hilde and Cathy came in carrying some glasses and drinks. "Hey we're back sorry!"  
  
Relena looked over to them and shook her head, "No it is alright! We were just talking about how the circus was going.."  
  
And there it happened again. They all got in another conversation leaving Heero to listen and wonder where that braided fool was. He then noticed something when someone lightly tapped him on the shoulder. Opening his eyes he looked up to see Trowa.  
  
"What Barton?" he said in a monotone. He really didn't feel like talking.  
  
"Well. Do you want something to drink?" He asked him, but Heero simply shook his head. Trowa then looked at him once more. With a shrug he went back over to the ladies and got something to drink for himself. He thanked them and headed back over to him.  
  
"I'm going to see what they did to Maxwell. Want to come?" He said and started walking into the kitchen. Heero reluctantly followed.  
  
Relena noticed their departure and raised her brow. 'I wonder what they are up to..'  
  
Cathy and Hilde looked to each other and then Relena. Trying to get her attention they started talking about things for Hilde's wedding. Relena then jumped in the conversation discussing the different dresses and flowers.  
  
~*~  
  
As the guys walked in the kitchen they found Duo at the table looking like he was in complete thought over something. Sighing a bit Duo looked over to his two friends and smiled. "Hey guys what's up?"  
  
"What's bothering you Duo?" Trowa asked pulling up a chair in front of him as Heero leaned against the counter a foot away from them.  
  
Duo looked to Trowa and gave him a curious look and then shook his head, "Ah. Nothing really just thinking about all the plans." Biting his lip he smiled nervously, "You know for the wedding and all.." Trying to cover things up he looked back down at his hands. "I'll be getting married soon.. It kinda.. Scares me."  
  
Trowa narrowed his eyes and knew that wasn't the only thing he was thinking about and took a glance over to Heero seeing if he noticed it too. He nodded to the clown and Trowa looked back at Duo, "Well don't worry. Hilde is a good woman and I'm sure you two will live your lives happily together."  
  
Duo smiled and nodded looking to him, "Yea I know. I still can't believe she said yes to me. I guess she loves me. I know I love her." Trowa nodded and then stood up from the table. "I guess the girls are wondering what happened to us.. Better get in there and listen to all the plans they're making." Duo said cheerfully and started heading out to the living room. The other two followed behind him and joined the girls.  
  
"Hey babe!" Duo said sitting down beside her giving her a kiss on the cheek. Hilde smiled and kissed him back then turning her attention to the bridal magazines the girls were looking at talking about what they should get along with where they would put it.  
  
Hilde then whispered into Duo's ear, "You should talk to Trowa later and see what his relationship is with Relena. Me and Cathy are going to find out from Lena tonight."  
  
Duo blinked, "Tonight?" Hilde nodded and smiled. "Yea tonight. The girls decided to stay in one room while you guys will stay in another."  
  
"That's no fair!" Duo whined and pouted.  
  
Relena laughed softly, "I see you told him eh?" Cathy joined in at the priceless face of Duo. His lip was pouting out and he had those big eyes that were tearing up. It was too funny and adorable.  
  
"I can't help it. The girls and I have a lot to do. Besides it gives us more time. Us girls also know you guys don't like to be in on the planning and all so ya'll can have time to talk about guy stuff." Hilde said.  
  
"Yeah gives us time to plan out my bachelor party too!" He said grinning like an idiot before Hilde glared at him.  
  
"Small one.. Very modest one too!" He said trying to calm her and Hilde nodded looking back to the girls who were evidently laughing over the scene.  
  
"What?" the two lovebirds asked as the looked to each other and then to the two laughing women.  
  
"Nothing.. It is just too cute." Relena said finally controlling herself and smiled.  
  
Cathy nodded, "Reminds me when Relena had visited with us and we are all talking about something. Her and Trowa got in a discussion that led to differences of opinions." Relena blushed and looked down nervously flipping through some of the magazine pages remembering the conversation.  
  
Trowa looked to his sister and blinked a few times. 'What is she trying to do?' He wondered and looked to Relena and saw the slight blush creeping into her cheeks and smiled a little bit. Sighing he noticed Cathy's eyes on him and then he closed his own hoping she didn't notice him looking at Relena.  
  
Cathy smirked a little thinking, 'Oh Trowa..' looking to Hilde she winked at her. Hilde grinned and leaned her head on Duo's shoulder. "Well we should start moving your things to Heero and Relena's room. Get Trowa's things in there as well. Then get Relena's stuff in my room as well as Cathy's." She said softly.  
  
Heero was watching Relena blush and getting nervous. Then the clown noticed her blush at his sister's comment as well and now smiling. It didn't set with him and he clenched his hands into fists. He closed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest knowing that if he kept them by his side he would start hitting something or someone. Why did he even care? He didn't like Relena and had no control. He had also told Duo he had no interest in her what so ever and wondered if that was a mistake. Shaking his head he confirmed he had no feelings for her and just thought that it was unusual for people to act like this.  
  
~*~  
  
They talked a little more and finally started changing the rooms. Relena a little disappointed that she wasn't going to stay in the room anymore with Heero but smiled with relief that she was going to be with her friends.  
  
Packing her things and getting them to Hilde's room wasn't so hard. She only had two bags. Picking them up, one in one hand and one in another, she began walking out but was stopped by Trowa taking her bags into his hands.  
  
Relena blinked a few times and raised a brow at him, "What are you doing?"  
  
Trowa grinned and looked down at her, "A lady shouldn't carry things like this. So I'm taking it to the room for you."  
  
Relena smiled but then narrowed her eyes, "Look here mister, I am fully capable of carrying my own bags." she said moving over to grab her things but Trowa stepped a away to quickly.  
  
"I know you are but as my duty as a man I can't let a lady carry these bags. It is just not right." he said looking at her a bit determined himself.  
  
She looked up at him and gave him a look, "Can I at least carry one bag Trowa?"  
  
He blinked and was lost for a moment but nodded handing her the smaller bag with a slight smile. Walking beside each other Relena grinned looking up at him and then straight forward. When they came to the room he set her things down and turned to leave.  
  
"I'll talk to you later Relena." He said as he head back down the hallway.  
  
She smiled and nodded, "Okay Trowa."  
  
Walking into the room where the girls were sitting on the bed grinning like idiots she looked at them weirdly. Closing the door she turned back at them and asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
Hilde shrugged and giggled a little bit, as did Cathy.  
  
Relena raised a brow and walked over to them sitting in front of them, "Mind telling me why you guys are acting like this?"  
  
Hilde looked at her, "It is just cute Lena.."  
  
Cathy nodded, "That was really cute.. You and my brother just now.."  
  
Relena stared at them, "Nothing happened he just helped me with my bag.."  
  
They shook her heads and Hilde spoke up, "We noticed the way you guys were looking at each other. And when he said he will talk to you later you had that dreamy look on your face and said okay."  
  
Another laughter erupted from them and Relena joined in. "Was not!"  
  
"Was too!" her friends exclaimed.  
  
Relena rolled her eyes and got up from the bed and walked to the door. "I'm going to talk with Trowa if is any of yawls business." she said running out the room and down the hallway. Upon the stairs she grinned and sat up at the top of the rail wondering if she could slide all the way down. "Mize well give it a shot."  
  
She then moved a bit to her side and started to slide down the rail. She sped up at the end and went flying upwards and knew she wouldn't be able to land safely like she had planned. Though she did land on someone.  
  
"Oomph." she said wondering who broke her fall this time. Looking up to see whom it might be she smiled. It was Heero. Then her eyes were filled with concern as she looked up at his face.  
  
"I'm so sorry Heero! I didn't mean for you to break my fall again!"  
  
Shaking his head he looked at her and paused for a moment. 'We're too close.I can smell her hair and feel her..' Someone clearing their throat then snapped Heero out of his thoughts. Looking up, both him and Relena found Duo and Trowa standing there looking down at them.  
  
Relena blushed and quickly moved off of Heero and Trowa offered a hand to help her up which she gladly took it murmuring a soft thank you. He nodded with a smile to her and looked at his friend still on the floor. "Need help there?"  
  
Heero rolled his eyes and got up on his own. "I'm fine.."  
  
Relena looked at him once more, "I'm sorry again.. I didn't mean to.."  
  
Heero glared at her this time, "Don't be so foolish next time. You can't play on those stairs and this is the second time you've landed on me because of them." He said bitterly.  
  
Relena's eyes widen and then closed them quickly, "I'm sorry. It was an accident."  
  
Trowa looked to Heero and glared at him, "Heero we know you're looking out for her safety but please stop acting like you've got a stick up your ass."  
  
If that wasn't something to catch someone off guard then they must be very good at keeping straight faces. Relena looked wide-eyed to Trowa as well as Duo. Hilde and Cathy came down in time to hear the last comment. Cathy smirked and turned to Hilde, "I told you.."  
  
Heero gave his death glare to Trowa and stepped in front of him, "I don't think you should have said that Barton", growling at him.  
  
The usually quiet pilot spoke in a warning tone, "I don't think you should be so rude Yuy."  
  
Hilde's mouth was hanging open and she just nodded. She then look to her fiancé mouthing to him to get them away from each other or their house may be in shambles in just a matter of minutes. Duo nodded and stepped in between the two smiling nervously.  
  
"Well guys lets not take this so seriously.. I'm sure it was an accident and Relena won't do it again.. Okay? Let's not get in a fight or anything now.. We're supposed to be buds!" Duo exclaimed putting his arms around each of his pal's necks and grinned at them.  
  
Heero just folded his arms and shrugged him off. Trowa on the other hand moved out of the way and turned to Relena, "I'm sorry for my behavior Relena.." She looked at him and blinked a few times before smiling shaking her head.  
  
"No it's fine.. I should have been more thoughtful," she said with a sigh looking away only to look back up at him. "Wanna go out around the town like old times?" He nodded smiling and looked to Heero's direction where he was fuming. 'Serves you right.. You better hurry up or else..' he thought and turned to Relena.  
  
"How about in an hour or so? We can go to a movie and all.." he suggested hoping that would be alright and was pleased when her smile brighten even more nodding giving him a light hug and headed up stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero and the others just blinked a few times. The girls headed back up stairs to follow their blonde friend while the guys headed into the living room.  
  
Duo thought as he sat down in his chair, 'Jeez.This is going to get bad.'  
  
Trowa sat down in another chair, as Heero just leaned against the wall. Duo thought for another moment before turning to his clown friend. "Eh.. Trowa?"  
  
Trowa looked over to him, "Yes?"  
  
"I know I asked before but not in detail.. What is yours and O'Jousans relationship? I mean.." he sighed and paused before going on. "Do you have an interest in her or something?"  
  
The clown smirked and closed his eyes leaning back against the chair feeling comfortable replying softly. "Yes I do have an interest in her."  
  
Heero couldn't believe this his friend had an interest in Relena? For some reason he was getting really angry and was glaring at the soon to be dead clown to him. Duo blinked never knowing this would be so easy for him to admit and started to ask why but Trowa stopped as if he knew.  
  
"You see. I became a close friend of hers when I became her bodyguard and I guess.. Those feelings developed more than friendship. I've come to term with my feelings so that's why I can easily tell you. But expressing them is much harder than you think." He said softly in his deep voice filled with understanding and sadness even.  
  
Duo nodded and smiled thinking maybe Trowa is best fit to be with Relena more. Pondering this he would have to talk with Hilde and Catherine. Maybe they can move out on Heero and just go directly to Trowa. 'Though.Heero did get really upset at Trowa.. Evidently jealousy over her but. Time will tell I guess.'  
  
Heero then spoke up, "Have you told her how you felt?"  
  
Trowa shook his head, "No.. I can't tell her how I feel when she has feelings for another."  
  
He looked at him and blinked stepping forward clenching his hand in his fist, "Whom does she have feelings for?"  
  
"You.." he said simply before closing his emerald green eyes.  
  
Heero's eyes widen only to glare at his friend shaking his head. "Well she can stop having those feelings. It is not like I have any for her. She needs to wake up from her dreams and be brought back to reality!"  
  
In a blink of an eye Trowa and Heero were struggling against each other. Trowa now was choking Heero against the wall glaring and growling at him, "You need to be brought back to reality! Didn't you say to always act on your emotions? You have feelings for her and if you don't then you need to stop acting so damn childish and jealous over her!"  
  
Duo was in a state of shock he couldn't believe this. But then again he could.. Sighing he thought of breaking it up only to shake his head. 'Heero needs this to set him straight and if not.' Narrowing his eyes to the two he watched the scene unfold.  
  
Heero could barely get a grasp of the whole situation. Trowa had become faster in 2 years and stronger. Not fighting back he looked at him hearing his words. His jaw clenched and looked at him his voice a bit irritated, "I have no feelings for her for the last time. I only protect her from things. Now get off of me."  
  
Trowa pushed him once more before letting go to head upstairs to get ready to go out to the movies he had suggested to Relena.  
  
Duo sighed and shook his head in disgust thinking that Heero was a complete dumbass, "You better get over this whole macho thing before he steals your girl.. Because trust me he won't wait much longer to take her away from your shadow.."  
  
Heero looked at him as he to got up from his chair and walked out of the room leaving Heero to think about the past situation and his feelings..  
  
AN:  
  
Well. That's chapter seven for ya! I hope you guys like it. Feel free to ask me any questions in reviews (::COUGH COUGH WINK WINK::) about this chapter. I don't think it is a cliffhanger but maybe it is?? I have no clue!  
  
I know all the events seemed really fast and I'm sorry.. Guess I'm trying to hurry this fic along.. Though I'm not sure! Hehehe. Anyway I really want to thank you guys for all your support! It means the world to me!  
  
Oh and I guess I'm going enforce a rule.. Only because a friend thought it would be how loyal you guys are to me and my story. Heh. So please no flames! Or if you do flame me give me something for the burns! ^_^;;  
  
::sweat drops:: Umm yeah.. Well.. I was hoping.. ::Gets kicked by her friend:: Oww! Fine I'll do it your way. Basically I'll only get the next chapter out to you guys once I get around 100 or so reviews.  
  
Seems far-fetched and I don't expect to get that many. I didn't think I would get this many! ::huggles all her reviewers:: But seriously.. Review if you want to and if you think this is an okay story. If not fine by me I'm sure to finish the story without your encouragement ^_~ I know guilt won't do any good but I had to try!  
  
::laughs a bit and gets hit with a mallet:: Seems my friend wants me to be more demanding still but poo on her! Hehe.. Hope to get the next chapter out ASAP! Luv you guys! Ja' ne! 


	8. VIII

Author's Note: I do not own Gundam Wing.. I wish.. Lord knows I wish! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, arigato!!! I also like to say I hope people will enjoy this story and all and if you want please review if you wish! ^_^ Would be appreciated because this is my first attempt at a Gundam fanfic! Woo!  
  
Hey everyone! How are you guys?! Well.I know what you're thinking.Why haven't I updated in ummmm. A hell of a long time? Hehehe.Perfectly good explanation.. You see I've been busy with my summer project not to mention my friends and boyfriend.. Also school for me is starting back this Monday!!!!! Can you believe it?!?!?! I mean jeez.. What ever happened to going back to school AFTER Labor Day?? Another thing that has kept me away from this fic is well.. I got all four of my wisdom teeth cut out.. Mmm.. Let me tell you that shit hurts but the medicine and and laughing gas was awesome!! ^_^ Anyway.So gomen-nasai for not getting this chapter out sooner..  
  
Yea.So. For some reason I've been feeling more of a vibe between Relena and Trowa recently so that's why I put him in as a potential competitor. (Gah I'm making Relena sound like some possession.-.-') But eh. Some of you guys seem to like Trowa and Relena being together even though you still think Heero deserves her. Well. I may change this fic to a 3xR fic. ::prepares for flames for even considering changing the pairing to the fic:: Soooo you know what that means. VOTING TIME!!!  
  
Alright I got carried away.. But seriously. If you think Relena and Heero are good together then put in your review or something. If you think Trowa and Relena should be, put that in there too.. If it is a toss up say that too.  
  
Umm.Anything else to say? Ummm. ::thinks for a moment still afraid to be flamed:: Oh yea someone mentioned if any other people were going to show up and yes they will in do time.^_~  
  
But I'm back and this chapter is for all my lovely reviewers! I want to thank you all sooo much! You don't know how happy it makes me to get this many reviews. *cough cough wink wink*  
  
I mean I didn't expect to get so much and I just.. ::sniff sniff:: I'm so honored!  
  
Anyway here goes the awaited chapter 8!!  
  
Meaning: "."- Talking '.'- Thinking  
  
On with the show.  
  
Wedding Preparations  
  
By: White Roze  
  
Continuing from previous chapter:  
  
Heero then spoke up, "Have you told her how you felt?"  
  
Trowa shook his head, "No.. I can't tell her how I feel when she has feelings for another."  
  
He looked at him and blinked stepping forward clenching his hand in his fist, "Whom does she have feelings for?"  
  
"You.." he said simply before closing his emerald green eyes.  
  
Heero's eyes widen only to glare at his friend shaking his head. "Well she can stop having those feelings. It is not like I have any for her. She needs to wake up from her dreams and be brought back to reality!"  
  
In a blink of an eye Trowa and Heero were struggling against each other. Trowa now was choking Heero against the wall glaring and growling at him, "You need to be brought back to reality! Didn't you say to always act on your emotions? You have feelings for her and if you don't then you need to stop acting so damn childish and jealous over her!"  
  
Duo was in a state of shock he couldn't believe this. But then again he could.. Sighing he thought of breaking it up only to shake his head. 'Heero needs this to set him straight and if not.' Narrowing his eyes to the two he watched the scene unfold.  
  
Heero could barely get a grasp of the whole situation. Trowa had become faster in 2 years and stronger. Not fighting back he looked at him hearing his words. His jaw clenched and looked at him his voice a bit irritated, "I have no feelings for her for the last time. I only protect her from things. Now get off of me."  
  
Trowa pushed him once more before letting go to head upstairs to get ready to go out to the movies he had suggested to Relena.  
  
Duo sighed and shook his head in disgust thinking that Heero was a complete dumb ass, "You better get over this whole macho thing before he steals your girl.. Because trust me he won't wait much longer to take her away from your shadow.."  
  
Heero looked at him as he to got up from his chair and walked out of the room leaving Heero to think about the past situation and his feelings..  
  
~*~  
  
Hilde and Cathy were already upstairs with Relena by the time the guys had their. "Play time" I guess you could say. Not knowing about the recent event downstairs the girls were sitting on the bed just like before looking at bridal catalogs and all. Though Relena was in the closet looking at all of Hilde's clothes and shoes.  
  
Relena thought to herself, 'She has more shoes than me.And that's a lot!' Shaking her head she began to pick out different outfits that she could wear.  
  
Cathy looked to Hilde and raised a brow wondering who should speak up first. Hilde nodded and got up from the bed walking to the closet. "Um. Lena.. Why are you in my closet again?", she asked nicely hoping to start up a conversation on her feelings. Hilde snickered to herself.  
  
Relena poked her head out of the closet and smiled softly, "Oh well you see.. I kinda wanted to dress differently than I normally do."  
  
Hilde looked at her and smiled, "Girl you don't need to look different just go put your regular clothes on!", and she said pointing to her bags and then added, "I mean why do you want to look different?"  
  
That's when Cathy piped in looking over to her with a smirk, "Yea.. Why want to change your image now? Is there a certain reason perhaps?", she inquired looking to Hilde with a wink and then to Relena.  
  
Relena blinked a few times and shook her head, "No I just.. I'm going to go be with Trowa like old times you know? And I don't exactly have a lot of nice, hip, cool, "civilian" clothing to wear tonight."  
  
They looked at her and started laughing. Relena looked at them once more blinking curious as to why they were being weird. Hilde smiled and shook her head, "Lena you have nice clothing." Her friend then walked to her suitcase and started to look through it and then she looked to Cathy and back to her blonde friend.  
  
"You're right.. WE are going shopping for you tomorrow. I mean half of your "civilian" clothes are not even up to date." Hilde said softly grinning like how Duo gets when he is around food.  
  
Relena smirked, "See I told you so.."  
  
Cathy tapped a finger on her lips and smiled to her friend, "Yeah but Lena. You know.. Why all of the sudden? I mean couldn't you have gotten new clothes a long time ago or notice that you needed some when you got her earlier this week?"  
  
Relena looked to her and shrugged, "I don't know.. I guess I didn't notice until I got up here."  
  
Hilde then spoke up, "Well if I didn't know any better I think it was because of Trowa."  
  
Cathy nodded and Relena was in a state of shock. She was blushing and looked away from them heading back into the closet calling out to them, "Trowa's my friend and I just want to look presentable to him.."  
  
"I'm your friend too and you didn't want to look presentable to me in my own home?" Hilde asked in a sarcastic tone hoping Relena would say something and catch her off guard.  
  
"I do and all but Trowa.. He is a different friend Hilde." Relena called out picking up several pieces of clothing in the closet.  
  
"Oh really? A different friend how so?" she asked her friend leaning beside the door crossing her arms over her chest and looking over to Cathy smiling.  
  
Relena paused for a moment and looked down sighing a bit before shaking her head, "He just is!"  
  
Cathy then set down the catalog on the bed and walked over to the closet beside Hilde, "Relena.. Are you sure about that? I mean.. You and my brother have been the best of friends for over 2 years now.. You guys know each other pretty well. Probably better than anyone else I know. Is he a different friend because he is a guy? A different friend because you may have told him things you haven't told others? Different because you may have a crush on him?"  
  
Relena stopped her movements in the closet and went over the questions Cathy had just asked in her head. 'Is he different because he is a guy? Yes. Because I may have told him things I haven't told others? Yes. Different because I may have a crush on him? .Maybe so?' shaking her head, 'No! No, no, no, no.Trowa.Trowa is my friend and he's always been there for me and he is always there to cheer me up and.'  
  
Cathy and Hilde became worried after several minutes without hearing a response from her and poked their heads in the closet to check if she was okay. She gave them a look and then continued to pick out different things that she could wear. Cathy was about to speak again but Relena stopped her.  
  
"Look.. He is my friend and he has always been there for me for the past two years. He is different because he is a guy and because I have told him things I have never told another person but. For me to have a crush on him.. I really don't know." She spoke honestly to her friend and gave her a smile.  
  
Cathy nodded and looked to Hilde. In return the two girls turned to Relena and smiled. "Well why don't we help you with your wardrobe and make-up Lena?" Hilde asked pulling her out of the closet so she could pick out something nice.  
  
"Yeah! I mean.. I think we can help you out by looking extra nice for my brother." Cathy said moving over to her bags to drag out all of her make- up.  
  
Relena smiled to her friends, "Thanks but I mean."  
  
Hilde then came out of the closet with an azure blue colored dress that matched Relena's eyes. It was a v-cut and wasn't too short it seemed. Relena looked at it in awe and thought it was beautiful. Hilde then held the dress out to her friend, "Look you may not see it but me and Cathy do. You like Trowa it seems and hopefully tonight you both will look at each other in a different light. Plus you may get that soldier boy off your mind."  
  
Relena widen her eyes and blinked a few times. 'Heero.' She took the dress in her arms and smiled to Hilde thanking her but thinking of what her friend just said. 'I may like Trowa.. Maybe I can find out my feelings about him tonight.. But Heero..' She sighed shaking her head. 'Oh. He'll never know that I care and even if he did he wouldn't be too thrilled.'  
  
Hilde and Cathy stared at her for a moment because to them she seemed to go in a daze. A minute later she shook her head and headed towards the bathroom. Relena smiled before she shut the door to them speaking softly, "I'm going to change and then I'll let you destroy me", she said in sarcasm and a light laugh.  
  
Her friends laughed as well and then began talking to each other quietly while Relena was changing into her dress Hilde had picked out for her.  
  
"Well it does look like she may like Trowa after all.." Hilde said and Cathy nodded.  
  
"I agree but.. I've always known they liked each other. I could tell it in there eyes when ever they talked to one another." Said Cathy in response and then continued, "Though.. Relena has always been in love with Heero and Trowa knew that I guess and respected him. Yet now.. After earlier I think he won't hesitate in trying to win Relena over completely."  
  
Hilde nodded in agreement and added, "Well I think the same way.. I mean when Lena and Trowa start talking they forget everyone in the room.. But Heero.. He was angry and I think a little jealous.."  
  
"Heero is a fool.. He won't give into his feelings even though he knows she has the same for him.. Hopefully they could all do everyone a favor and let Trowa and Lena be together.. It is obvious that my brother cares and makes an effort to be at least friends!" Cathy yelled in a whisper.  
  
Hilde hushed Cathy down hearing Relena come out from the bathroom and gave a nod to her as if agreeing with her last statement. They then looked to Relena and their jaws dropped. She looked absolutely beautiful. The dress brought out her eyes even more and it fit her perfectly.  
  
Cathy smiled and motioned her to sit on the bed with her and Hilde. In doing so Relena walked over and thanked Hilde for letting her borrow the dress and all.  
  
"It's no problem. You're one of my best friends. Plus you may get lucky tonight!" Hilde said with giggle. Cathy laughed and Relena joined trying to tell them once again that they were just friends.  
  
Hilde shrugged and just shook her head reading in one of the magazines again while Cathy was getting out all of the make-up she needed for Relena. As Cathy was applying the blush she smiled softly looking to her friend. "Lena.. I want you to try and forget about Heero tonight while your out with my brother. I mean this is like a date.."  
  
Relena raised a brow at her as she heard the word "date" and was about to speak though Cathy stopped her, "Yes it's a date Relena. We all see it that way. Besides I think it is a good thing that you are going out on a date.."  
  
Hilde nodded some still reading an article in the magazine, "Yea.. So don't try and think about Mr. Stick-up-his-ass Yuy.. I'm sure you and Trowa need to catch up on a few things so.. Be happy and feel free!  
  
Relena sighed and just nodded not attempting to argue with them anymore. She did need to stop thinking of Heero and maybe Trowa could help. They did have a lot to catch up on so it wouldn't be that hard.. Though.  
  
~*~  
  
Trowa dressed up in a pair of casual black jeans with a forest green tank top with a black sports jacket over that. He ran is fingers through his hair and styled it like always hiding his right eye but allowing anyone to se his left emerald one. A few minutes later as he was putting on his shoes Duo came into the room.  
  
Trowa noticed him and sighed tying his laces. Duo came over to lean against the wall adjacent from him. "Look, you're catching up with Relena on old times right?"  
  
He nodded some still silent. Duo's fingers tapped on his chin nodding. "Right well.. I think you should let Lena know about your feelings." Trowa looked at him with a raised brow wondering why Duo was telling him to do this.  
  
Duo smirked and just shrugged, "I think because you've been waiting for a long time now and well.. You've respected Heero enough. You need to do something for yourself. Just to let her know you do have those kinds of feelings for her. I mean you might get lucky and she may pick you but.. I'm just saying.."  
  
Trowa nodded and stood up looking to his friend with a small smile, "I know. I think I've waited long enough though.. I'm not going disrespect her in telling her just yet. I.. I'll see how things will go and if I think.That she is able to know about my feelings then I'll tell her.."  
  
Duo grinned patted his friend on the back. He walked over to the dresser and picked up a small bottle of cologne throwing it to Trowa. The silent clown caught the bottle, "Put just a little bit on I'm sure Lena will love it."  
  
"Oh Duo. You should stop trying to be matchmaker. Tell your fiancé and my sister to stop too..", Duo blinked a few times a bit shocked. Trowa smirked and put a small amount of cologne on. "I know what you guys are trying to do and all.. I know you all think it is the best for Relena but.. In the end she has to choose. Whether it be him or me. I want to win her my way not by your efforts.  
  
Duo nodded and wondered if he should tell the girls that both Heero and Trowa know of what they are trying to do. 'Hmm..I wonder if Lena knows yet..' Shaking his head he looked at his tall friend and smiled, "So ya ready to go get the girl of your dreams?"  
  
Trowa glared at him and shrugged, "I want to but.. The girl of my dreams is in love with another person."  
  
"But you could change that.. I mean Heero is my best bud and all but.. You and Lean are my friends too. And I can't stand to see Lena hurt anymore. If you are that man to help her get her mind off of soldier boy then.. By all means do it. You can't wait forever for Heero to wise up. Also you need to let her know your feelings just incase." Duo said as he patted his friend on the back again and headed out of the room back down stairs to find Heero.  
  
He looked around but couldn't find him anywhere and thought about where he ran off. Shrugging a bit he knew he would be back sometime later. 'Heh.. Maybe he really is too jealous if not wanting to be here to see them off..'  
  
A few moments later he heard Trowa come down the steps and then the girls. A smirk was placed on his lips as well as the two other girls. 'Yes this should prove interesting.. Heero buddy you better hurry up 'cause by the looks of it.' He looked to Trowa at the bottom of the steps, he looked completely lost in what he was staring at. Duo's own eyes traveled to look at the form floating down the stairs behind his fiancé and Cathy.  
  
He blinked a few times and noticed how Relena can clean up really nicely in under only about an hour. Looking to Hilde and smiled and kissed her forehead. The trio watched as Relena smiled down at Trowa as she stepped down from each step. Trowa even had a smile on his face that was rarely seen. It seemed that he always smiled when Relena was around.  
  
Relena looked up to him when she came to the final step and smiled. He looked very handsome but still casual and Trowa like. He smiled in return to her and offered her his arm. She nodded some and linked her arm with hers. "So Trowa.. You ready for a night like old times?"  
  
He nodded some, "Yes I suppose."  
  
Duo then coughed some as he interrupted the pair handing Trowa his car keys. "Here you two take this baby.. I'm sure you guys will love it."  
  
Relena blinked a few times and forgot that Duo was here too. She looked to Hilde beside him and then Catherine. Blushing slightly she closed her eyes.  
  
Trowa took the keys and opened the door escorting Relena out first and shutting it behind them. The trio all went to the sides of the door to look out of the window. Hilde looked to Duo, "You gave them the Camero didn't you?"  
  
Duo grinned, "Oh yea.. I sure did."  
  
Cathy blinked a few times wondering what was going on and what was so special about the Camero. Hilde grinned as well and headed up stairs. "Cat! Let's get ready!"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean-" she was cut off by Duo pushing her up the stairs with him following behind her.  
  
"You see I have a tracking device in that little baby and well.. I think we all wanna see how our princess and clown boy are doing later on.. Maybe help them if they need any.." he snickered and went into the guest room getting ready.  
  
Cathy just laughed softly and went into Hilde's room to get ready for her. "Isn't spying sorta bad?"  
  
Hilde shrugged, "Well.. I mean it's not technically spying I mean.. We are just going to see how they are doing and all.. I mean we would have to avoid all eye sight from them."  
  
Cathy just rolled her eyes and started to rummage through her clothes for something, "Oh yeah did you see Heero down there?"  
  
Hilde shook her head when she came out of the closet with a lavender dress on her arm. "No I didn't.. But knowing him I 'm sure he'll keep a good eye out on them too."  
  
Cathy narrowed her eyes and folded her arms over her chest, "Well.. He better not ruin it or else he'll get some of my knives thrown at him. And I don't miss my targets."  
  
Hilde laughed and shook her head, "Don't worry Trowa can handle himself and all.. I think your brother would kill Heero anyway if he messed up his time with her.. Ne?"  
  
Cathy nodded, "Yea he would. No doubt in that.. I thought he was going to hurt me a while back when I kinda intruded on there day together a few months ago."  
  
"Hmm.. Well either way Relena is in good hands.." Hilde said and Cathy agreed.  
  
~*~  
  
AN:  
  
Well. That's chapter eight for ya! I hope you guys like it. Feel free to ask me any questions in reviews (::COUGH COUGH WINK WINK::) about this chapter.  
  
I know all the events seemed really fast and I'm sorry.. Guess I'm trying to hurry this fic along.. Though I'm not sure! Hehehe. I really am not happy about his chapter because really nothing happens and I'm just kinda.. Winging it now. Though I have a really good scene coming up in the next chapter I think that you guys will like.  
  
Anyway I really want to thank you guys for all your support! It means the world to me!  
  
Oh and I guess I'm going enforce a rule.. Only because a friend thought it would be how loyal you guys are to me and my story. Heh. So please no flames! Or if you do flame me give me something for the burns! ^_^;;  
  
::sweat drops:: Umm yeah.. Well.. I was hoping.. ::Gets kicked by her friend:: Oww! Fine I'll do it your way. Basically I'll only get the next chapter out to you guys once I get around 120 or so reviews. Ha ha ha. ::laughs at ones own idiot icy.::  
  
Seems far-fetched and I don't expect to get that many. I didn't think I would get this many! ::huggles all her reviewers:: But seriously.. Review if you want to and if you think this is an okay story. If not fine by me I'm sure to finish the story without your encouragement ^_~ I know guilt won't do any good but I had to try!  
  
::laughs a bit and gets hit with a mallet:: Seems my friend wants me to be more demanding still but poo on her! Hehe.. Hope to get the next chapter out ASAP! Luv you guys! Ja' ne! 


	9. IX

Author's Note: I do not own Gundam Wing.. I wish.. Lord knows I wish! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, arigato!!! I also like to say I hope people will enjoy this story and all and if you want please review if you wish! ^_^ Would be appreciated because this is my first attempt at a Gundam fanfic! Woo!  
  
Hey everyone! How are you guys?! Well GOOD NEWS!!! I'm back with my ex boyfriend Drew. Everyone say "awwww". LoL XD  
  
Yea.So. For some reason I've been feeling more of a vibe between Relena and Trowa recently so that's why I put him in as a potential competitor. (Gah I'm making Relena sound like some possession.-.-') But eh. Some of you guys seem to like Trowa and Relena being together even though you still think Heero deserves her. Well. I may change this fic to a 3xR fic. ::prepares for flames for even considering changing the pairing to the fic::  
  
Alright I got carried away.. But seriously. If you think Relena and Heero are good together then put in your review or something. If you think Trowa and Relena should be, put that in there too.. If it is a toss up say that too.  
  
But I'm back and this chapter is for all my lovely reviewers! I want to thank you all sooo much! You don't know how happy it makes me to get this many reviews. *cough cough wink wink*  
  
I mean I didn't expect to get so much and I just.. ::sniff sniff:: I'm so honored!  
  
Neon-Fantasy - THAK YOU SOOO MUCH! You are also my 120th reviewer too! You gave me a great boost and that means a lot to me. I hope you like this chapter some and all. Don't worry though there will be ::cough cough:: more of what you want maybe. But I also want to say your story issoooo AWESOME and I'm waiting for the next chapter. To everyone who reads this check out her fic "Don't Push Me Away" 4xR pairing. It is soooooooo KAWAII!! I love it. I'm a big fan of 4xR too so yea.. You guys check it out and review cuz it is an awesome story.  
  
Gigicerisier- Wow you have got to be the first person to write so much in a review. Which is a good thing you pointed out things you like and I really wanted that. Thanks. I'm glad you liked the scenes with all the girls together and having their "girl talk". I really don't know where I'm going with this fic but you pointed out a good point in your review about Relena's feelings.. Maybe she and Trowa might hook up but I won't tell. Sorry.. Hehehe..  
  
Tina- You seem to vote for Trowa and Relena too eh? Hehehe.. Cool.. So that's what two for 3XR?? lol..Yea.. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
wingka- Thanks for reviewing! Hehehe.. And you are right I had planned on Heero and Relena ending up together and I am wondering now whether or not which guy gets Relena..lol...Bad I know.. Why do I do this to them? Sounds like a good idea to put in the story.. But I dunno you gotta find out too...  
  
abcde- ::Covers her ears at the yelling expecting this so soon. Nodding dumbly a bit frieghtened:: I'm sorry!!!!! I really am.. I know you and everyone else have been waiting for that update for a good two months.. and yes I know I may be going insane about thinking of turning this into a 3XR fic.. But I'm sorry!!!!! I'll consider your err....idea? Of keeping it a 1XR fic... hehehe... Don't worry about the sowwie it is okay I expected to get yelled at. hehehe...  
  
Angela- Thanks for reviewing and maybe you'll get what you want.  
  
Sweetangel14- Thanks for everything and all. And I hope you like this chapter too.  
  
Pannerz- AWW! Thank you soo much. ::huggles:: Hehehe.. Hopefully I will meet up to your expectations too.  
  
Hououza- Thanks for the words of wisdom they mean a lot. And I hope that this chapter will be good for you.  
  
Relena55- You are right! Hehehe. It is kinda getting back Heero but yea. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Stephany- Well in the series they were brother in sister. Not by blood or anything but she cared for him like a brother. Of course maybe their feelings progressed and found something more but in this fic they are just going to stay brother and sister. Gomen!! And I hope I won't disappoint you. But you never know.. Read and review and see what happens.  
  
Artemis1082- Hey! Gah WHY HAVEN'T YOU UPDATED YOUR FIC WITH 1xR?!?!?!?! I've been waiting patiently and now I'm just.. WANT TO READ THE NEXT FRIGGIN CHAPTER! Lol.Sorry.. But thanks and I hope that this chapter is good for you to read and all.. ::huggles:: I'm waiting for your chapter. ^_~  
  
To the rest of you I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH! And I will put you all up in the next author's note. I'm just taking too much space I think. ^_^  
  
Anyway here goes the awaited chapter 9!!  
  
Meaning: "."- Talking '.'- Thinking  
  
On with the show.  
  
Wedding Preparations  
  
By: White Roze and Josh  
  
Continuing from previous chapter:  
  
Trowa took the keys and opened the door escorting Relena out first and shutting it behind them. The trio all went to the sides of the door to look out of the window. Hilde looked to Duo, "You gave them the Camero didn't you?"  
  
Duo grinned, "Oh yea.. I sure did."  
  
Cathy blinked a few times wondering what was going on and what was so special about the Camero. Hilde grinned as well and headed up stairs. "Cat! Let's get ready!"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean-" she was cut off by Duo pushing her up the stairs with him following behind her.  
  
"You see I have a tracking device in that little baby and well.. I think we all wanna see how our princess and clown boy are doing later on.. Maybe help them if they need any.." he snickered and went into the guest room getting ready.  
  
Cathy just laughed softly and went into Hilde's room to get ready for her. "Isn't spying sorta bad?"  
  
Hilde shrugged, "Well.. I mean it's not technically spying I mean.. We are just going to see how they are doing and all.. I mean we would have to avoid all eye sight from them."  
  
Cathy just rolled her eyes and started to rummage through her clothes for something, "Oh yeah did you see Heero down there?"  
  
Hilde shook her head when she came out of the closet with a lavender dress on her arm. "No I didn't.. But knowing him I 'm sure he'll keep a good eye out on them too."  
  
Cathy narrowed her eyes and folded her arms over her chest, "Well.. He better not ruin it or else he'll get some of my knives thrown at him. And I don't miss my targets."  
  
Hilde laughed and shook her head, "Don't worry Trowa can handle himself and all.. I think your brother would kill Heero anyway if he messed up his time with her.. Ne?"  
  
Cathy nodded, "Yea he would. No doubt in that.. I thought he was going to hurt me a while back when I kinda intruded on there day together a few months ago."  
  
"Hmm.. Well either way Relena is in good hands.." Hilde said and Cathy agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On arriving at Duo and Hilde's house Heero found the tracking device receiver Duo had set up in the Camero. He had found it through a wireless device scan conducted automatically, along with other anti intrusion software, by his laptop when he turned it on because of the sensitive information he had with him.  
  
After he discovered what Duo and Hilde were up to he had changed the frequency so that it would track the beckon he had attached to garbage collection vehicle so he and Relena wouldn't be followed. Little did he know that now they planned to follow Trowa and Relena.  
  
Heero left the house after everyone went up stairs he had decided not to attack Trowa because the he would have to admit to being jealous and in love with Relena. "In love with her?", shaking his head he closed his eyes.  
  
Heero went into the city and found a gym. Once inside he headed straight to the punching bags and attacked it imagining that it was Trowa. After 5 minuets Heero had punched a hole in the side and the contents of the bag fell out. This brought the attention of the other people around him in the gym as well as the staff. Only a few minuets later he was on the third and final bag, after having torn the second one out of the ceiling, with the entire staff of the gym trying to calm him down but to afraid to get in his way. Then suddenly he stopped, turned to the manager Heero asked, "How much?"  
  
The manager just stared at him.  
  
"How much will it cost for it to be fixed?"  
  
Recovering his senses the manager said in a quiet voice, "I'm not really sure, almost about 3,000 bucks if you count the last bag."  
  
"Here, you're going to need to," said Heero pulling out his wallet writing a check for 3,000 credits and then walking a way. He left the crowd standing in awe opening the door to the locker room and as he slammed the door the last bag fell breaking and adding the mess he left. He went and sat in the sauna for what seemed like a couple hours just thinking about Relena and then he got up and took a shower, got dressed in his cloths and started the walk back to the house in the shadows of the streetlights.  
  
When he arrived he noticed that no one was there, but had expected to find Duo Hilde and Cathy. He went inside and found a note from Duo that said they had decided to go out to eat and that he could do what ever he wanted for dinner. Heero wasn't really hungry so he decided to do some work on his computer. He waited for the system to boot up and run the routine programs. When the wireless device test came up negative he didn't take any heed but after working for about 10 minuets he realized what must have happened and that at that very moment Duo, Hilde, and Cathy were trailing a garbage collector around the colony.  
  
~*~  
  
"Duo your tracking thing has to be messed up!" said Cathy from the back seat of the ___  
  
Hilde nodded some, "She's right Honey we've followed this garbage collector for an hour and now we finally get to stop because it has pulled into the garbage dump."  
  
"The only other thing that I can think of other than that is someone must have messed with the device and they are on the opposite side of the colony." Duo said with an exasperated sigh thinking of who could do it and one name came to mind. 'Heero.'  
  
"Well its worth a try," said Hilde and they started of for the other end of colony.  
  
~*~  
  
Trowa and Relena did happen to be on the other side of the colony, which really isn't that big of a coincidence, since, that is where the best restaurants are located. But instead of going to big restaurant they picked a nice cozy diner.  
  
Relena smiled some as they entered knowing no one could really recognize her here.. She hoped. Looking up to Trowa she linked her arm with his and walked to a booth in the back, sitting on opposite sides to look at one another.  
  
The waitress came over and introduced herself telling them to call her Mary Lou. Smiling softly Relena looked up at her and asked politely, "May I have a sweet iced tea?"  
  
Nodding with a smile Mary Lou turned to Trowa and he nodded as well, "I'll have the same."  
  
"No problem.." she said with a cheerful smile and she headed over to get there drinks. Looking down at the menu Relena looked up to Trowa and smiled softly.  
  
"What are you going to get?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Umm.. Since this is sort of a breakfast place I guess. I'll get some breakfast food." He said blankly. Relena laughed some and the waitress came over to get their orders.  
  
Mary Lou began teasing them telling them how cute they looked together and started asking questions. Soon she left, Trowa and Relena then began talking to each other finally. Alone. Somewhat.  
  
Catching up on so many things they stared at one another and a few songs came on the jukebox. Shaking their heads at the music, the food came and began to eat it.  
  
The diner was sort of an old country cooking which they enjoyed emmensly. Relena even got Trowa to dance with her to a nice slow song in the diner. The workers and other people applauded them after they were done which they both blushed at the recognition.  
  
"Thanks Trowa dinner was great." Relena said smiling up at him as they walked out to the car. He opened the door for her and shut it, coming around to turn on the car.  
  
"You are very welcome just wish we could do this more often."  
  
"Yes it would be great, but."  
  
"I understand.." he said smiling softly. "What movie would you like to see?"  
  
"I have no idea though I don't think they will have any thing good. There haven't been any good movies since before I was born."  
  
"I must agree though did you hear that they are making movies about the gundams starting back when they were first built?"  
  
"Well when those come out we will go see them. Ne?"  
  
"Of course." They got into the Camero and started back to the house.  
  
The drove past the movie theatre and Relena noticed some old movies were playing and one called "Freddy vs Jason". Raising a brow she looked to Trowa.  
  
"Turn back around and lets go back there." she said urgently. Trowa complied by making a U-turn and drove up in the parking lot looking to Relena.  
  
"Why are we here? I thought you didn't want to see anything.."  
  
"Yes but I haven't seen this movie yet and it looks interesting.. I remember hearing stories about these slasher guys and their movies.. I want to see who wins." she said grinning.  
  
Trowa smiled and nodded heading out of the car and escorting Relena up to the box to purchase their tickets. Being the gentlemen he was, and convincing Relena after a thousand times, paid for there way in and got some drinks.  
  
Settling down in the theatre Relena was sitting on his left and she looked at him and then to the screen. "Which do you think will win Trowa?"  
  
Blinking he shook his head and stared at the screen. "I guess.. I'll go with Freddy.."  
  
Relena rolled her eyes and laughed some, "I'm going with Jason.. He can kick Freddy's ass."  
  
Trowa turned his head to her with a raised eyebrow not really hearing much curses from her. Relena stuck her tongue out at him and the lights dimmed. They both turned their attentions to the screen smiling softly. Whispering in his ear she said, "I can cuss Trowa it is not like I'm not allowed."  
  
He nodded and understood smiling softly to himself he gazed at the womn beside him who was watching the screen. Shaking his head he turned his attention to the beginning of the movie.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero had tried to contact Duo and the rest of them but in an attempt not to draw any attention to them they had turned off their cell phones. Heero just couldn't get through to them so he decided it was their fault because they were trying to stalk people.  
  
He had checked his work e-mail and decided he should check his private one. When he opened up his inbox to his surprise there was an e-mail from Relena. 'Well I have nothing else to do,' so he opened up the letter.  
  
Dear Heero,  
  
I have always loved you from when I first got to know you and I  
dreamed of one day being with you. I still carry that love for you  
now but I can see the feelings are not mutual. I have decided to stop  
waiting for you but you must know that I will always love you more  
than I do anyone else and I will always be there for you. I have  
learned that Trowa may have feelings for me and I know that I must  
have some for him because of how close we are and right now I am  
probably with him. Please let what ever becomes of it happen and hold  
no grudges against either of us.  
  
With all my love,  
Relena  
  
As soon as Heero read this, a realization dawned on him. He had truly lost the only person he had ever loved in his life and he couldn't think of what to do. He shut down the computer and climbed into his sleeping bag on the floor and still in state of shock he fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
The movie wasn't that scary at all. In fact it only made Relena jump twice and laugh uncontrollably for some reason. Trowa looked to Relena and saw her laughing once more and hearing comments from the rest of the people in the theatre. His eyes looked to the screen to see a worm like creature pull out a bong in front of the druggie.  
  
He laughed some and Relena looked up to him blinking. 'Did he just laugh?'  
  
She looked closely and he was! And the laughter only got louder as the rest of the theatre was rippling in laughter as well. Smiling softly she layed her head on Trowa's shoulder and continued to watch the rest of the movie.  
  
Trowa tensed some at her slight touch and soon relaxed with a smile. A few more jumps and bouts of laughter came from them which was all good. After the movie Trowa helped her out through th dark theatre as the lights were coming on.  
  
But to their surprise they bumped into two unexpected people.  
  
"Dorothy?!" Relena exclaimed and sure enough Dorothy turned slightly as her eyes widen as well.  
  
"Miss Relena!" Smiling softly Relena hugged her friend quickly welcoming each other. Trowa blinked a few times and noticed the Arabian blonde next to Dorothy.  
  
Nodding softly to him, Quatre smiled and held out his hand to Trowa. Trowa extended his hand as well and shook his. "Long time no see Trowa. Been a few months no?"  
  
"Yes it has. I've been busy as being Relena's body guard and working at the circus with my sister." He said calmly and his face expressionless though his eyes. Were like Heero's.  
  
No matter how calm they looked and how un-feeling they were. Their eyes told a different story. After all they were mirrors looking into your very soul.  
  
They all were talking about Duo and Hilde's wedding as they walked out to their cars. And a very funny thing that occurred was that they both parked next to each other and didn't even know it till they got out there!  
  
After a good thirty minutes of talking they said their goodbyes. "Well we're going to give Duo and Hilde a call in the morning and see if they need any more help. We just got in and Dorothy wanted to see this movie so. I couldn't say no." Quatre said with his big smile.  
  
Dorothy rolled her eyes and mouthed 'whatever'. They all laughed some including Trowa. Quatre exchanged a look to Trowa saying that he wanted to talk to him soon about things.  
  
Dorothy even pulled Relena in another hug only to whisper in her ear that she wanted details and didn't want to be left in the dark. Relena only blushed and shook her head with a smile.  
  
Relena hugged Quatre goodbye and said that they would indeed have a talk again tomorrow and catch up on things. They nodded but Relena stopped them for a moment.  
  
"Wait.. How did.This come about?" her hands gesturing to Quatre and Dorothy a bit shyly.  
  
Quatre blushed some and Dorothy smiled kissing his cheek. "We'll fill you in tomorrow." With a wink they were off in their rental car and headed towards the hotel they were staying at.  
  
Relena and Trowa headed off as well back to their friends "love nest" and returned to find the note left by Duo saying that they had gone to out to eat.  
  
"I wonder were they could have gone? We should have seen their car while we were there," replied Relena.  
  
"Besides where is Heero?" she asked softly looking up at Trowa.  
  
"I haven't the slightest clue but he's a big boy. You can stay here and wait for him to come home though. I'm going to go and find Duo, Hilde, and Cathy."  
  
"Alright that sounds like a plan. I'll check for Heero around here, too." Trowa went back to the Camero and started to drive towards downtown.  
  
~*~  
  
"Alright I'll admit that the tracking devices didn't work right and that's why I'm paying for dinner." Duo said looking to Hilde.  
  
"Honey you were already going to pay." She said sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"Oh yeah." He said laughing a bit with a sweat drop and his hand behind his head.  
  
"Its ok Hilde, I understand. Anyways what would they have thought of us if they found out."  
  
"Well I guess we should call them and tell them when we will be home." Cathy suggested to them.  
  
"Okay I'll take care of it since paying for dinner doesn't make up for tonight." Duo left the table they were at and went to the pay phones in the back of the restaurant and was about to use one when he remembered his cell phone. He had forgotten about it since it had been turned off all evening. "Guys, your not going to believe this!"  
  
"What they're not home yet come on they're adults," said Cathy in a dry voice.  
  
"No that's no it, Heero called while the phone was off. Guess what he said."  
  
"Come on sweety we've played enough games tonight." Hilde said with a tired look.  
  
"He said that he hoped we had fun following that garbage truck and that he was sorry but it was for our own good." Duo said in an irritated voice.  
  
"What!!" they both yelled in unison, "sorry," they said to the people around them.  
  
"That's not all. He also said that if we wanted to track the real beckon all we had to do was reset the device."  
  
Hilde blinked a few times and started heading off to the car, "No time for chit chat, honey, lets go."  
  
"Come on Duo it was your idea to begin with." Cathy said following Hilde.  
  
"Okay let me pay for dinner," he slapped a few bills on the table and ran out after them. "All right all we have to do is disconnect the power and then reconnect it." It only took a few seconds and Duo had the device ready and it picked up the signal traveling down the road adjacent to the parking lot they were in.  
  
"There's the Camero," yelled Cathy ducking behind their car.  
  
"Its too late," said Duo, "they see us. Finally it starts to work right, but I don't get to use it."  
  
"Hey guys how was dinner," said Trowa as he pulled up.  
  
"It was great," replied Cathy. "Where's Relena?"  
  
"She's back at the house waiting for Heero. I came to look for you guys." Trowa said looking to his sister.  
  
"Thank you for being concerned, but we were just heading home. How was your night?" Cathy asked sweetly a little bit anxious to see how the "date" went.  
  
"Maybe you should ask her that. Though I had a great time." He said looking to Duo who held a tracking device in his hand. "Heh heh." He quickly put the device in his back pocket and put his arm around Hilde.  
  
"So had a good time didn't you, man?" Duo asked trying to get Trowa's mind off of the.err.. "tracking device".  
  
"Of course we did, Duo. We should head back now. Heero and Relena are probably waiting for us and you know how well they get along." Trowa expressed little emotion in his words and hurried in the car.  
  
~*~  
  
After Trowa left Relena began to check the house for Heero. She checked the bottom floor even though she was pretty sure he wouldn't be there. When she found nothing she went upstairs.  
  
There she found him curled up on the floor in his sleeping bag she started to smile at the sight of him sleeping what looked like a peaceful sleep. But quickly she noticed that his was way to tense to be sleeping happily. She crossed over to the table in the corner touching his laptop, it was warm, and then she realized what had happened and was filled with deep sadness and regret.  
  
Walking back over to him kneeling next to him looking into his face. In it she could see a lifetime of loss, and sorrow, and sadness. Immediately she started to cry and started to feel weak and she was unable to stand up. Relena just stared at him through wet eyes he looked so helpless in a way she had never seen in him it was only a fraction of the weakness known by other men but she could see it, it was there.  
  
She couldn't think of any thing to do but sit there and that is when her feelings took over. They told her to hold him and comfort him and that is what she did. She crawled into the sleeping bag beside him and held him as tight as she could and just as she was drifting of into sleep she felt his arms return the embrace.  
  
~*~  
  
"Heero, Relena, were home," yelled Duo when he walked through the door and there was no reply. "I wonder if they're even home?"  
  
"I don't think they would go anywhere together plus the other car is still outside," said Cathy.  
  
"Maybe they're asleep we should go look for them. Trowa you check down here and Hilde and myself will check upstairs. Cathy would you call their cell phones please?"  
  
Cathy nodded and preceded to call up each of their cell phones to find out where they might be.  
  
Duo and Hilde walked up stairs arm in are when they reached the top of the stairs Duo said, "This is where I must part with you my love I promise I will return."  
  
Hilde laughed some, "Duo, your hopeless,"  
  
"Hopelessly in love with you." Duo said in a sing-song voice.  
  
Shaking her head laughing, "Go check the guys room."  
  
"As you wish, my love." Hilde turned her back to him and walked towards the girl's room and Duo headed to the guy's. When Duo reached the door he stopped and just stared his jaw hanging down to the floor.  
  
Hilde came up to him and blinked a few times, "Duo what's wrong?"  
  
"I found Heero," he said dumbly.  
  
"That's great then that means Relena must be sleeping in our room." Hilde said with a smile.  
  
Duo shook his head, "Uh.No it doesn't."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked with a raised brow.  
  
"Come see for yourself." Hilde stepped into the doorway and saw what Duo had seen. Her eyes widen and her jaw dropped as well.  
  
"Like Trowa said, we know how well they get along." Duo said softly.  
  
"We'd better go tell him and Cathy." She said sadly some what.  
  
"Well, since the rule is broke does this mean we can sleep together too?" Duo asked following Hilde back downstairs and she only rolled her eyes. Trowa was just walking in from his sweep of the bottom floor.  
  
"We found them," announced Hilde when she reached them.  
  
"Well that's great they are both asleep I presume," said Trowa  
  
"Yes, but let me finish." Hilde said.  
  
"You now how we thought they weren't getting along that well," they both nodded, "well that's changed."  
  
"Thank you, DUO, they are both up stairs sharing Heero's sleeping bag." Hilde said glaring at Duo and then looking to Cathy and Trowa's reaction.  
  
AN:  
  
WOW!!! I'm finished with this chapter!! Yay! LoL  
  
Gah.. I was really in a block on what to do but thanks to my CO AUTHOR Josh. ::hugs him and claps:: Yea you guys should tackle him and love him since he has been pushing me to finish as well as helping me write this fic!!  
  
Yea anywayz.. Hopefully the next installment will be up in a week or so. It depends on my schedule as well as Josh's.  
  
I'm going to be busy this weekend and next for sure. Hehehe.. See this Friday we have a rival game, then I'm going clubbing. And camping.  
  
The next weekend I'm going to be going to an awesome concert so yea. I'm not sure when the next chappie will be up but I will get it out to you guys ASAP.  
  
::huggles everyone who has read fic and reviewed:: THANK YOU!!!! You guys mean so much to me.  
  
Remember to be nice and review! ^_~ 


	10. X

Author's Note: I do not own Gundam Wing... I wish... Lord knows I wish! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, arigato!!! I also like to say I hope people will enjoy this story and all and if you want please review if you wish! ^_^ Would be appreciated because this is my first attempt at a Gundam fanfic! Woo!  
  
HEY PEOPLE!!! ::she then gets hit with a pie:: Mmm.. Apple... Heh.. Sorry for not updating sooner. I.. Well.. Yea. It's been a while and I was going through things.. and then writer's block and. I'M SO SORRY!!!!  
  
Yea.So. For some reason I've been feeling more of a vibe between Relena and Trowa recently so that's why I put him in as a potential competitor. (Gah I'm making Relena sound like some possession.-.-') But eh. Some of you guys seem to like Trowa and Relena being together even though you still think Heero deserves her. Well. I may change this fic to a 3xR fic. ::prepares for flames for even considering changing the pairing to the fic::  
  
Alright I got carried away.. But seriously. If you think Relena and Heero are good together then put in your review or something. If you think Trowa and Relena should be, put that in there too.. If it is a toss up say that too.  
  
But I'm back and this chapter is for all my lovely reviewers! I want to thank you all sooo much! You don't know how happy it makes me to get this many reviews. *cough cough wink wink*  
  
I mean I didn't expect to get so much and I just.. ::sniff sniff:: I'm so honored!  
  
Neon-Fantasy - THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! You are awesome and a great pal. You were there for me in my "time in need" and helped me see more to things. Also you kept pushing me to keep writing and get my feelings out! I hope you like this chapter some and all. Don't worry though there will be ::cough cough:: more of what you want maybe. But I also want to say your story is soooo WICKED COOL and I'm waiting for the next installment. To everyone who reads this check out her fic "Don't Push Me Away" 4xR pairing. It is soooooooo KAWAII!! I love it. I'm a big fan of 4xR too so yea.. You guys check it out and review cuz it is an awesome story. And if you guys don't, I plan on not updating this fic ever again! ::looks at the angry mob:: Err.. Maybe.not... ^^;;  
  
Anyway here goes the awaited chapter 10!!  
  
Meaning: "."- Talking '.'- Thinking  
  
On with the show!  
  
Wedding Preparations  
  
By: White Roze and Josh  
  
Continuing from previous chapter:  
  
"We found them," announced Hilde when she reached them.  
  
"Well that's great they are both asleep I presume," said Trowa  
  
"Yes, but let me finish." Hilde said.  
  
"You now how we thought they weren't getting along that well," they both nodded, "well that's changed."  
  
"Thank you, DUO, they are both up stairs sharing Heero's sleeping bag." Hilde said glaring at Duo and then looking to Cathy and Trowa's reaction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"They're what?!" exclaimed Catherine and Trowa in unison.  
  
Duo and Hilde nodded some plainly. Trowa then began to ascend the stairs along with his sister behind him.  
  
"Trowa where are you going?" asked Cathy.  
  
"Upstairs to see for myself." Trowa responded coolly, Duo and Hilde quickly followed close behind.  
  
When Trowa came to the top he turned and looked to the ajar door. Taking a breath he stepped forward and opened the door a little bit more to peer in. With one look his heart began to break. He saw the woman he fallen in love with in the arms of another man who loved her just as much as he did.  
  
Cathy came up beside him and looked in as well. Her gaze turned to her brother and saw pain etched in his face. As she reached out to console him he just simply walked away from her and down the stairs past Duo and Hilde.  
  
Hilde walked to Cathy and sighed, "He's really upset."  
  
"I would be too if I saw someone I love in the arms of another."  
  
"Yea but this is really.. Not that big of a deal.." Duo said softly.  
  
Both Hilde and Cathy looked at Duo with wide eyes.  
  
"How can you say that?!" Hilde yelled at him. Duo winced at her yelling and was about to defend himself except someone had interrupted him. "Why are you guys yelling?"  
  
The three in the hall turned to Relena who was standing in the doorway. Blinking a few times she tilted her head with a raised eyebrow. "Oi, hey Jousan!"  
  
"Relena why were you in there?" demanded Cathy, leaving Duo to himself. He decided that this was the perfect time to get away. Plus, he needed to talk to Trowa. Relena had stepped back some at Cathy's anger. Why was she mad anyway?  
  
Relena's eyes widen and shook her head, "Oh goodness.. I.. I know what you're thinking but I didn't do anything.. We didn't do anything.."  
  
Hilde smiled to her friend, "We know that but.. It looks like it.."  
  
Duo took his chance and gave Relena a reassuring smile and headed downstairs on the hunt for his pal Trowa. This was going to take a lot of time to patch this up.  
  
"I saw him lying there and.. He looked so helpless and.. It hurt me to see him like that.." Relena said softly.  
  
Cathy glared at her, "Yea, well it hurt my brother to see you in Heero's arms!"  
  
She stared at her in shock and shook her head. 'Oh no.. Trowa saw.. I.. I didn't mean for it to look like.. I..' A few tears welled up in her eyes and she tried hard not to let them fall.  
  
Seeing this Cathy put her hand to her lips and bit back a curse, "Lena I'm sorry.. It's just.. Trowa's upset and seeing that.."  
  
Relena nodded, "I know.. I'm going to go explain myself.." With that said she rushed downstairs to find Trowa. Though following not too far behind were Cathy and Hilde.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Duo reached the kitchen he saw Trowa leaning against fridge. His head tilted up, eyes closed, hands in his pocket and legs crossed. He hated to see this all the time. It was one with Heero, because he didn't realize it, though Trowa was different. He knew his feelings. He felt so much pain because the woman he loves is in love with someone else.  
  
Trowa felt another presence in the room and opened his eyes to look at Duo. Shaking his head he walked to the table and pulled out a chair to sit in. "I don't want to hear it Duo."  
  
Duo offered a smile and pulled open the fridge to grab a sandwich from earlier. Taking a bite and swallowing it he looked to him again. "I wasn't gonna say anything.. I'm hungry."  
  
"You always are." Trowa said softly, a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
"You should know Relena woke up just now.." Duo said taking another bite out of the sandwich.  
  
Trowa blinked a few times and looked to his friend. "So?"  
  
Duo blinked a few times and shrugged. "So.. She seemed a bit.. Upset when she found out you saw what you saw.."  
  
"She was?" He shook his head and continued, "It's alright.. It's not like we were together and I found her cheating on me.."  
  
"But it felt like it.." Duo said softly munching on his turkey club sandwich.  
  
Trowa closed his eyes and nodded. "Yea.. But.. I want her to be happy.. If she's happy with him I'm happy too.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hilde and Cathy caught up to Relena at the base of the stairs. "Lena wait!"  
  
Relena turned to look up at them, "What?"  
  
Cathy walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Do you have feelings for my brother?"  
  
"I.. I don't know what I feel for him.." Relena replied softly.  
  
Hilde came up to her other side and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "Lena. If I may.. What does it feel like? Does it seem familiar?"  
  
Relena bit her lower lip and thought for a moment. Was it familiar? She nodded to them as she kept on thinking. "Yes, it is.."  
  
"What is it like?" Cathy asked hoping she can find out more.  
  
"It feels a lot like how I felt for Heero." The two both smiled and hugged their friend.  
  
Cathy looked to her short blonde friend, "Lena, find my brother and talk with him.. Then give me and Hilde details afterwards.. Okay?"  
  
Relena nodded and went on the search for Trowa. She had to explain herself right now and fast. What was she going to say? 'Oh sorry Trowa but I just saw him lying there and felt sorry for him?' Shaking her head she pushed open the door to the kitchen and walked in. Stopping once she saw Duo and Trowa talking at the table.  
  
The guys both looked up to her as she entered. Duo smiled and finished up his food and walked over to Relena. "Don't worry Jousan."  
  
With that he left the two alone. Relena silently walked over to Trowa and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. He jerked suddenly and tensed to her touch. Closing her eyes she drew her hand away and looked down at the floor.  
  
"Trowa.. I'm.. what you saw.. I.." she struggled with her words and tried to say it right.  
  
Relena then felt his hand cover her own and looked up some to see him rising from the table. Her aquamarine orbs stared up into his emerald hues and she tried to smile but much to her dismay she started crying.  
  
"Relena.." he said softly as he took her face gently in his hands. His thumbs came up to wipe away her tears softly.  
  
"Trowa, what you saw.. I.. I didn't mean for it to look the way it did. I. I just.. He.." she sniffed some and started to cry a little bit more as each second passed. Trowa's arms came to wrap around her small frame and drew her closer to his warmth, letting her head rest on his chest as she cried.  
  
"Ssh.. It's okay.. I know you still care a lot about him." He said softly as he rested his own head on top of hers softly.  
  
Relena wrapped her arms around him. "I do still care but.. I care about you too Trowa.."  
  
He paused for a moment and then began to stroke her hair to calm her some. 'She cares about me too? This.. is.so hard for her..'  
  
"I.. I have a confession to make to you Relena.." Trowa said in a whisper and he stopped the soothing strokes of her hair.  
  
She looked up at him with a flushed face and red, watery eyes. He smiled to her and just stared for a moment. Shaking his head he spoke once more, "I've.. I've liked you for some time now. After these years of getting to know you and becoming your friend.. I've.. I've fallen in love with you.."  
  
Her eyes widen and blinked several times. "You.. You love me? But. How? When?"  
  
He moved a piece of hair from her eyes and placed it softly behind her ear. Smiling to her he gave a small laugh, "How? How could I not fall in love with you Relena? You're beautiful and smart.. Carefree and loving.. You care about everyone and anything. You want to help people out so much but you don't do anything to help yourself.."  
  
She just stood there a bit shocked by everything he said. He loved her.. She could tell by the way he looked at her and his simple but loving gestures. Relena smiled and tried to not let anymore tears fall.  
  
"Relena.. I want to help you.. I want to love you.." he said softly, whispering in her ear.  
  
"I.. I'd like that.. But.. I still don't know where my feelings really lie. Or really what they are.. Though.. I know that I do have feelings for you.." she spoke quietly closing her eyes.  
  
"Would you like to see me more than a friend for awhile? Just to see what happens?" He asked staring down at her.  
  
A smile spread across her face and nodded some. "Yes." Opening her eyes she looked up at him, "Yes.. I would like that very much."  
  
Trowa smiled and bent down to kiss her cheek. Relena blushed slightly and looked away from his eyes.  
  
"You're cute when you blush.." he said to her and she blushed even redder. He laughed some and she looked up at him. He's.. Beautiful really.. His smile and laugh.. Just, perfect.. She laughed some as well and yawned.  
  
"You need to get some rest.. I'll walk you up to your room.." Trowa said softly to her.  
  
"Why aren't you the gentleman?" she said and moved out of his embrace to walk away from him.  
  
He smirked and came up to grab a hold of her hand. Entwining his fingers with her own he smiled to her as he held open the kitchen door. They walked out and up the stairs. As they came up to the door he smiled and bent down to kiss her softly on the lips with his own.  
  
"Goodnight.. Sleep well.." he said and headed downstairs.  
  
"Night." she said softly and opened the door to walk in completely staring off in space.  
  
Hilde and Cathy looked up from the magazines they were reading to see their friend walk in with a dreamy far off look and a smile.  
  
Grinning to each other Hilde then spoke up, still looking at her magazine, "So.. I see you've talked with Trowa.."  
  
Cathy smiled and nodded, "Yup.."  
  
Relena blinked a few times and looked at them both, "Huh?"  
  
The laughed and Cathy walked over to Relena, "You talked with my brother?"  
  
She smiled and nodded.  
  
Hilde smirked and patted the bed so they both could plop down on to. As they did she asked Relena a question, "Did you kiss?"  
  
Relena blushed and looked at the magazine, "Wow, those flowers are really beautiful!" She picked it up and showed it to Cathy. "Aren't they?"  
  
Cathy nodded, "Yes.. But aren't you going to answer Hilde?"  
  
"Oh.. Well, I just saw this. The flowers are beautiful, and yes we kissed, but these would look nice.." She babbled on and on and the girls all began laughing.  
  
"Really?" they asked. All Relena could do was nod and smile.  
  
"Awwww! That's so cute!" Cathy exclaimed and hugged Relena.  
  
"Are you two. well. Dating now?" Hilde asked not sure if she should.  
  
Relena blushed again and nodded, "Yes.. We are going to try it for a while to figure out things and all.."  
  
"That's wonderful Lena!" Hilde said and hugged her as well.  
  
They continued to talk and laugh. Even get some of the bridal work done too. Relena mentioned that they saw Quatre and Dorothy together at the movie and that they were an item. Of course Dorothy was going to explain everything in detail tomorrow morning. Cathy and Hilde were anxious just like Relena to find out all the juicy details.  
  
The girls seemed to fall asleep a few hours later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa walked down stairs and went into the living room. His smile couldn't be erased from his face as he sat on the couch. Things couldn't get any better could they? Relena had some sort of feelings for him and he could tell that maybe, just maybe, those were the same he had.  
  
Duo walked in and saw Trowa sitting there on the couch with a content smile. He grinned and came over to sit beside him. "Hey man, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much.." he said smiling. He couldn't hide it no matter how hard he tried.  
  
"So I take it you and Jousan talked?"  
  
He nodded and looked to him. "Yes, we did.. And I'm glad.."  
  
"Trowa.. Just, don't get carried away.. She still cares a lot for Heero and now that he knows his feelings.. He'll try and win her back from you." Duo said giving him advice. Trowa simply nodded, "I know that.. But. She's not some kind of possession. She'll choose who ever she feels more with.. I can only hope it's me.."  
  
Duo smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder, "You're really a good man.. I know that Relena will be happy with you if she chooses you in the long run.."  
  
"Yea.. I know this must be hard.. But thanks for being a friend. I haven't really talked to Quatre lately and I know you and Heero are best friends."  
  
"It's alright man. You're my friend too. I'm more worried about Jousan than you two shmucks. So, don't worry. I'm here to help anyone." Duo said giving him a smile and left to head upstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning everyone in the house could smell the deliciousness of food in the kitchen. Apparently the girls had gotten up to cook breakfast and hoped that the food would wake the guys up. Of course it woke Duo up immediately.  
  
"Mmm babe that smells good! When is it gonna be done?" Duo asked jumping around the kitchen with only is black boxers and a white t-shirt. Relena and Cathy started laughing as Hilde just rolled her eyes.  
  
"When everyone is up we can eat." Hilde said as she went and set the plates around the table. Cathy followed by placing a plate of waffles and pancakes. Relena then brought the bacon and sausage to the table.  
  
Duo hurried and sat at the head of the table placing a napkin under his chin and grabbing his fork and knife. He licked his lips hungrily as his mouth watered by looking at the food set in front of him. He had to wait till the other two guys came down? "Hurry up guys!" he yelled wishing they'd get down there soon.  
  
Trowa woke up shortly after hearing Duo yell and entered the kitchen sleepily without anything but his black boxers on. It was early and he was not fully awake, he needed coffee. He went straight towards the coffee pot and saw that it wasn't there. Blinking a few times he turned around and accidentally bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry Trowa!" Relena exclaimed with a blush of deep crimson as her face was just inches away from his bare muscles on his chest. Swallowing her spit she looked up and smiled. "Morning.."  
  
Trowa smiled seeing it was Relena who he had bumped into, "Good morning.. And it's no problem." She nodded to him and they just stared at each other for awhile before Trowa said something else. "Where is the coffee?"  
  
Relena turned around and pointed to Hilde who was pouring a cup for Duo it seemed. He nodded and grabbed him a cup as well and headed to the table. Cathy came up beside Relena and nudged her arm, "He is not a morning person really.."  
  
She smiled and nodded the blush still evident, "Right. Not a morning person.."  
  
Cathy noticed the blush and started to giggle, "For my brother he looks pretty good without a shirt doesn't he?"  
  
Relena's eyes widen with a blush of a deeper shade of red and walked to the table.  
  
Cathy was amused by this and just followed after her. Hilde was sitting across from Duo with Cathy beside her now and Trowa was next to his sister. Relena still stood looking around to see if they had forgotten anything.  
  
"Anything else?" Relena asked and Duo looked around and nodded. "BUTTER!"  
  
Relena blinked a few times and laughed some. She headed for the refrigerator and opened it fast only to let it knock someone square in the face. Pulling the door back she looked to see Heero rubbing his face. Biting her lower lip she grabbed the butter and shut the fridge door. Looking to Heero she smiled nervously, "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to do that.."  
  
Heero looked to her with a glare and rolled his eyes, "It's fine.."  
  
"We made breakfast for everyone so come and join.." Relena said with soft smile and headed back to the table, handing the butter to Duo. Heero watched her for a moment and shook his head walking to the table behind her. Relena had sat down in front of Trowa which left Heero to sit in the middle of Relena and Duo.  
  
Without any other warning Duo dug into the meal. It seemed like he hadn't been fed in weeks but that wasn't the case. He just loved food too much.  
  
"Sometimes I think he loves food more than me!" Hilde said as she went and filled her plate laughing some when Duo looked up at her blinking innocently from his plate, only to go back eating again.  
  
The girls laughed and even Trowa cracked a smile. Though Heero was still the same, no emotions on his face what so ever.  
  
Everyone was silent for awhile, just eating their breakfast. Hilde and Cathy looked to one another and blinked a few times. They watched to see Heero just drinking some coffee and Trowa stealing a few glances of Relena every now and then. Their poor friend Relena silently ate her food and kept her eyes downcast.  
  
Heero grabbed a piece of toast and bacon then left the table going to God knows where. He got the feeling that something was going on and they were all leaving him out of it.  
  
Relena looked back over to him and blinked a few times, "Where are you going?"  
  
Heero stopped his pace and stood still for a moment, "It's not like you would care."  
  
"Excuse me? Listen, Heero just because get out on the wrong side of the bed this morning doesn't mean you need to keep up with this damn charade. Now sit the hell down and eat with everyone else. Hilde, Cathy, and I woke up early this morning just so we could serve you guys a nice breakfast!" Relena exclaimed, now standing up and glaring at Heero's back.  
  
Turning to face her he sent her one of his oh so famous glares and she didn't even flinch. She had gotten them enough over the years since she had met him. Seeing that she wasn't backing down he moved to sit down and actually filled his plate with food and started eating.  
  
Relena stayed standing for awhile before she left the kitchen and into the living room. Heero dared not look up instead he started to eat a decent meal for once. Moving out from the table, Trowa followed after Relena into the living room. Hilde and Cathy looked to each other and blinked a few times. Cathy shrugged and Hilde then looked to her husband-to-be to see him stuffing his face still. Rolling her eyes she continued to eat her food in silence, with only the munching and clatter of utensils on the plates.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Relena are you okay?" Trowa asked approaching her backside.  
  
Relena whirled around with tears in her eyes and she was a bit flushed, "No! I'm not! I.. I can't stand this!"  
  
Trowa bit his lip before his arms moved to encircle her cautiously. Holding her there in his embrace she didn't attempt to leave. Instead she started cry into his bare chest, her sobs racked her body and she had begun to shake. Rocking her back and forth to calm her he leaned his head on top of hers. "Relena. You still love him, don't you?"  
  
She shook her head softly to him and looked up at him, "It's not that.. I just.. He won't let anyone in! I thought you were like that at first but.."  
  
"But you broke down my walls.. I'm grateful for that.. I can only show this side to you or Cathy.. Though I'm learning to open up more.. Relena. I love you.. I just.. Don't want to lose you. I'm afraid I am but I just.. Let's be happy for once? Okay?" he asked her softly in his deep and soothing voice.  
  
Relena sniffed some and blinked a few times, "What.. What do you mean?"  
  
"You are so naïve. That's what I like though.. You are so innocent yet you've been through as much as anyone. I.. I don't want to make you impure Relena--" he was cut off by her stepping on her tiptoes to kiss him softly on the lips. Her hand moved to pull his head closer to her own and smiled as she pulled away.  
  
"Trowa.. I.. I love Heero.. But I can't deny the feeling I have for you. I'm not sure what it is.. But I want to discover that feeling while being with you. Then.. I'll make my final decision at Hilde's wedding.. Is that alright?" Relena asked in a meek voice.  
  
Trowa smiled to this and nodded. He bent down closer to her face and brushed his nose against hers to give her an Eskimo kiss which in return got a few giggles from Relena and a bright smile.  
  
AN: OKAY I KNOW I KNOW! I WILL TRY AND UPDATE MORE AND FASTER!!!!!!! Anyway. I think I'm going crazy.. Yeah.. I was up all night doing this so ya'll better apprieciate it...  
  
::hugs:: You know I'm playing! But yea please R/R! The next chapter will have some surprises.  
  
The wedding draws nearer and Relena's heart is growing more with Trowa, but can the lonely Perfect Soldier stop them in time to save his own sanity?  
  
Plus, you get an inside scoop of how Quatre and Dorothy got together.  
  
And the BACHELOR AND BACHELORETTE PARTIES!!!!!  
  
So PLEASE stay and read and review. I'll probably throw in a teaser for ya in a week or two on the next chapter ^_~  
  
LOVE YOU ALL BUNCHES!  
  
~*~White Roze~*~ 


	11. XI

**Author's Note:** I do not own Gundam Wing... I wish... Lord knows I wish! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, arigato!!! I also like to say I hope people will enjoy this story and all and if you want please review if you wish! Would be appreciated because this is my first attempt at a Gundam fanfic! Woo!  
  
Okay.. I know most of you are pretty damn angry with me for not updating in **FOREVER**! All I have to say is that I'm sorry and I hope you all will forgive me. Lots of things have been going on here which has delayed me getting out this chapter.  
  
I must also say that my dear friend Josh is moving away from me. **::sniff sniff:: **It's so sad! I'm going to miss my buddy so much! ::sighs:: But he has to go and we are going to keep each other up to date with things and send the next chapters via e-mail.  
  
Josh and I hope that you all enjoy this long over due chapter very much. We have had so much going on and just didn't have time really. Not to mention I was pretty much in a writer's block for some time.  
  
Heh, and Josh noticed that I seemed to be favoring the pairing of **Trowa/Relena** and he favors the **Heero/Relena** pairing. So... We are basically compromising right now...  
  
I'm still feeling more of a vibe between Relena and Trowa recently so that's why I put him in as a potential competitor. (Gah I'm making Relena sound like some possession.-.-') But eh... Some of you guys seem to like Trowa and Relena being together even though you still think Heero deserves her.  
  
But seriously, if you think Relena and Heero are good together then put in your review or something. If you think Trowa and Relena should be, put that in there too... If it is a toss up say that too.  
  
But I'm back and this chapter is for all my lovely reviewers! I want to thank you all sooo much! You don't know how happy it makes me to get this many reviews. cough cough wink wink  
  
I mean I didn't expect to get so much and I just.. **::sniff sniff::** I'm so honored!  
  
**Neon-Fantasy** – THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! You are awesome and a great pal. You were there for me in my "time in need" and helped me see more to things. Also you kept pushing me to keep writing and get my feelings out! I hope you like this chapter some and all. Don't worry though there will be ::cough cough:: more of what you want maybe. But I also want to say your story is soooo WICKED COOL and I'm waiting for the next installment. To everyone who reads this check out her fic **"Don't Push Me Away"** 4xR pairing. It is soooooooo KAWAII!! I love it. I'm a big fan of 4xR too so yea.. You guys check it out and review cuz it is an awesome story. And if you guys don't, I plan on not updating this fic ever again! **::looks at the angry mob::** Err.. Maybe...not... ;;

**Anyway here goes the awaited chapter 11!!**

****

****

****

****

** Meaning**: "."- Talking '.'- Thinking

On with the show!

**Wedding Preparations**  
  
** By: White Roze and Josh**

****

****

****

**Continuing from previous chapter:**

"Trowa.. I.. I love Heero.. But I can't deny the feeling I have for you. I'm not sure what it is.. But I want to discover that feeling while being with you... Then.. I'll make my final decision at Hilde's wedding.. Is that alright?" Relena asked in a meek voice.

Trowa smiled to this and nodded. He bent down closer to her face and brushed his nose against hers to give her an Eskimo kiss which in return got a few giggles from Relena and a bright smile.

Trowa went back to the kitchen to join the others and Relena stayed behind to clear up her face. When Trowa entered Heero had already eaten three plates of food and the others were sitting around him staring. Heero got up and took his plate to the sink and turned around without so much as a glance at Relena, who had just entered the room.

"I have decided to go flying today," said Heero, "Anyone can come as long as you're not a hindrance." Heero then went upstairs to get dressed.

"Hindrance?" said Duo, "Man he uses big words."

"Honey, they only seem like big words because you don't know what they mean," said Hilde in a sarcastic voice.

"I know what hindrance means! I think." Everyone including Duo began to laugh. "So who's going flying? I'm definitely in if Heero is flyin',"

"I haven't flown on anything but on those automated shuttles in a long time, so I think I'm in," said Relena to the others in surprise.

"I'm in," said Hilde.

"Us, too." said Cathy who pointed at Trowa.

Relena saw Trowa shiver. _'Is he scared of space? No, it can't be, it's just the wind on my tears. He's not even wearing a shirt!'_ thought Relena.

"So who's going?" said Heero as he came down the stairs, "I've got to call the hangar to get us enough suits."

"We all are going but... Can you contact Quatre and Dorothy too?" asked Relena with a smile. Heero nodded and stepped through the door to the living room to contact their other friends and the hangar.

"Anyway why don't you two go get dressed? I doubt they'll let us in with you two looking like that." Cathy said softly looking at her brother and Duo.

"Yes Ma'am," said Duo with a salute and he headed upstairs with Trowa close behind. The girls filed into the living room where Heero had just finished the conversation.

"Heero, why do we need suits?" asked Relena.

Heero looked to her and sighed. "Why else but to go on a space walk?"

"That will make Duo happy, he hasn't been in space for a long time." Hilde said softly with a smile.

"That's because you've kept him here isn't it?" said Cathy in a soft voice.

"No we just ain't got the money. We've been saving it for the wedding." Relena and Hilde laughed but Cathy was very quiet.

__

_'This is getting weird,'_ thought Relena, _'I'm used to Heero not laughing but Cathy?'_

"Duo should be back here any second now," said Hilde as he walked through the doorway.

"All right, let's go!" yelled Duo.

"Aren't you forgetting someone Duo," laughed Hilde.

Duo blinked a few times and then looked behind him to see the clown come down the hall. "Oh yeah I forgot. Here he is now."

"Okay now what cars is everyone riding in?" asked Hilde.

"No need," replied Heero, "The hangar sent a car for us. I told them to pick up Quatre and Dorothy first and then head here..."

"That's nice of them," said Relena, but Duo and Hilde just gave him a weird look. With all that said and done and everyone ready they all went out the front door.

"I knew it!" yelled Hilde and Duo together.

"I can't believe you!" continued Duo.

"A limo!" yelled Cathy. Relena and Trowa just stood next to each other looking puzzled.

Duo looked to Heero in a serious way, "What kind of Hangar do you belong to man?"

"Your at Hangar A4 aren't you?" said Hilde.

Heero looked to them and shrugged, "Yes, it's the only one that would send a limo I presume,"

"Ya think," Duo replied. "Only the people with big bucks can afford to park there."

Smirking some Heero looked to Relena once more and saw that she was still a bit upset and sighed, replying to Duo, "Then you may classify _me_ in that category. Now let's go, I'm ready to fly."

They all filed into the limo, of course the ladies first, the chauffeur said. Relena saw Dorothy and Quatre again once in the limo and moved to sit by them giving them awkward hugs.

All said their hello's and asked how everything was going to the two other blondes they had not seen in ages. Quatre and Dorothy were hand in had sitting next to each other. Both beaming with smiles which were alright for the Arabian but Dorothy... That was just too weird Duo thought.

"Duo, have you ever ridden in a limo?" asked Hilde.

Blinking a few times he looked to his fiancé, "Not 'till the present. What about you?"

"Not that I remember. How many times is this for you Lena?" Hilde asked looking to her friend.

Relena snorted some, "You actually think I keep track?"

"Thanks for ruining my self-esteem." Hilde said acting all sad.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to." Relena said trying to clear the little thing up

Hilde started to laugh, "I'm only playing girl! You need to start taking things less seriously."

"It's hard, my job requires me to be serious. How many times is this for you Heero?" Relena asked looking to him finally.

A moment of silence came over before he answered. "4."

"Really? I figured mister money bags would ride around in style all the time." Duo joked.

Heero gave a glare to his braided friend. "Careful Maxwell, for the moment this is my vehicle." The girls and Quatre began laughing.

"Oh so now Heero's _playing_ too," said Quatre

"I wasn't _playing_ and I'm pretty sure the chauffeur can handle you, too," as Heero pretended to size him up._ 'That is really not the way Relena expects me to act.'_ His eyes looked to Trowa for a minute. _'What in the hell is going on with Trowa?'  
_

The limo pulled up to the dock gate after the chauffeur entered the code and pulled through.

"I'll be right back," said Heero, "I'm going to get launch clearance, he'll show you to my dock." Heero indicated a man dressed in a suit standing nest to a large door.

The man nodded, entered a code in the doors keypad and indicated for him to follow. The group followed the man through the door and Heero entered the office.

"Man this is like a top-secret military facility", remarked Duo.

"Duo this was an OZ docking facility," said Trowa in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh...yeah it set as an optional target for me. I remember disabling it..."

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!" yelled Relena, "But... how?" Arriving at the dock Relena stepped through the door into null gravity. The others gasped in surprise as they too walked through. An image appeared of something they had never expected to see here.

"I thought the Wing Zero was destroyed!" exclaimed Hilde and Dorothy.

"It was, I saw it with my own eyes," said Relena

"Don't worry..." said Heero as he emerged from a different door. "It's not the Wing Zero it's just a projection."

Heero floated over and ran his hand through the projection and it emitted some static then something said "disengaged." A gleaming white ship about the size of a shuttle appeared.

"Wow..." said Dorothy. "It's pretty big, but _mine_ is a bit larger."

"Where's the door?" asked Duo.

"Its hidden I bet," said Cathy.

"That's right," replied Heero, as he slid himself down the side to just past the middle. He placed his hand against the side of the ship and the area around the door turned green.

"Access granted, Welcome." said a female voice and a hatch slide open to Heero's left.

"8 visitors," said Heero.

"Acknowledged," said the voice, "Welcome to the Meteor."

"Come on." The others pushed off the wall with the exception of Dorothy and Trowa.

"Dorothy what's wrong?" asked Quatre midway to the ship and unable to come back for her.

Dorothy bit her lower lip. "Its...I'm just not used to not having gravity."

"Quatre don't worry. Dorothy I'll help you," said Trowa. "First you just have to think of it as swimming in the air with a lot less work. So first we aim at our destination, the ship's door, and lightly push off the wall with our feet, okay?"

"Okay."

"Take my hand then on three now, One..two..three push." Trowa and Dorothy floated slowly towards the door and as they neared Trowa turned sideways and stopped them at the door. "Ladies first."

"Thank you," said Dorothy.

"Yes, thank you," said Quatre.

Trowa waved is hand away. "No problem"

"This way to the suit room," said Heero looking at them all.

Finally he stopped by a door and it opened. "Ladies you can change first. I'll show the guys the bridge. When you are done just press the blue button by the door to call us. Hilde I'm sure you are more than able to help the others if they have trouble with the suits. If there are any questions try asking the ship and if that doesn't work call us."

"Ask the ship?!" said Cathy.

Heero spoke in his usual baritone voice. "Yes, Ship ready four female suits."

"Processing," said the voice.

"That's cool," said Duo.

"Ok we can handle it," said Relena. The guys left the suit room and followed Heero down the hall way.

"Just follow the white line and it will lead you to the bridge."

"Where are you off to?" asked Duo.

"I have to activate the main generator."

"Okay we'll see you at the bridge." said Quatre.

"This is really cool," said Duo. "It's just like Heero to have all of this stuff."

"This ship is really interesting," said Relena.

"Oh this is so small, this is nothing," said Dorothy.

"I'm sure there is more to it than what you think." Cathy responded quickly.

"If its Heero's there are A LOT more!" said Hilde.

"Watch," said Relena. "Ship, what are your capabilities?"

The ship responded. "Your question has an answer that exceeds 100,000 words therefore most humans would not be interested in the entire list. Are you interested in the short version?"

"Yes. Shorter version would be the best." They said quickly.

"Hey look at this your conversation shows up on the monitor by the door." said Cathy

"This ships exterior layer is made of high quality Gundanium Alloy, which allows for entries in to the earth's atmosphere at angles of decent other than the conventional ones, it allows for the advanced projection system, and high speeds, This ship utilizes the most advanced computer technologies available including..."

"Okay this has to be the door because its whiiite... Oww," said Duo and he walked straight into the wall.

"Duo the door happens to be to your right," said Trowa.

"Yeah I see it now..."

"Well let's go in," said Quatre. Once walking in they looked around and a smile passed the blonde's features. "Hey this is pretty nice."

"This is the Bridge," said Heero who was waiting for them. "I figured you would be able to follow a line a little faster than you did."

"We didn't have any trouble with that," said Duo.

"The trouble was that Duo kept trying to walk through walls." Quatre said with a snicker.

"Hey the wall was white like the line and I thought it was the door."

"Duo all the walls turn white in the bridge area," said Heero.

"Yes, I realize that now. So... Heero where are we going?"

"I was planning on just flying unless there is somewhere you would like to go."

"We should ask the girls if they are interested in going anywhere..." said Quatre.

"I'll call them!" exclaimed Duo, "The blue button, right?"

"Right. Just say 'suit room' and they will be able to see you on the monitor. But there is no outgoing feed from the suit room right now so you won't see them."

Duo pouted, "Damn it..."

"...motion, thermal, and optical surveillance and sensing for the interior and exterior..."

"Okay you can stop now," said Dorothy.

"Affirmative."

"Hilde?" Cathy asked.

Hilde moved from her area of getting dressed. "Ch'yea?"

"Could you help me? I'm stuck. I think I put it on wrong." Cathy said softly looking to her.

Tilting her head she looked around her, "You did it right but are you still wearing your dress?"

"Yes"

Smiling with a shake of her head, "That's the problem."

"Could you help me get out anyway?" Cathy pleaded.

"Of course." Hilde went over to her and helped her get out of the suit.

"By the way you two were supposed to be getting changed instead of listening to the ship," said Hilde to Relena and Dorothy.

"OH yeah!!" they yelled and began to get undressed.

"Hey girls," said Duo over the communications system.

"Yes my love?" said Hilde.

"Do you guys want to just go flying or would you rather go somewhere like the moon or something?"

"It doesn't matter to us... We do need to hurry though because we have a lot more planning and fittings to go through back at home." Hilde pressed.

Duo sighed. "Umm... How close to being dressed are you?"

"Where almost done," said Dorothy, "Wow, hey Duo I can see you on the monitor."

"Hey now!! How long have you been watching us?!" yelled Cathy.

"Yo calm down, the camera to the suit room is turned off!"

Cathy blushed and laughed nervously. "Oh sorry..."

"We're done dressing NOW," said Hilde

"Which way to the bridge?" asked Relena. _'This ship is really interesting I wonder how he paid for it and knowing Heero... I wonder what secrets it hides. We should have stayed in contact more... but I don't know if anything would be different if we had.'  
_

"Relena...earth to Relena..." Hilde said waving her hands in front of her face.

"What, oh Hilde what is it?" she asked looking to her, blinking a few times.

"We're going to the bridge while the guys get suits on. Heero said that the ship is ready to launch so we need to hurry so they can change."

"Okay," said Heero, "We'll just go flying for now since they decided not to answer Duo's question. I am pretty sure that you were able to figure out what I have on the bridge and if you are curious you can ask later. Now, let's go to the suit room."

"Lead on," said Duo, "I don't want to meet face to face with anymore of the walls." Duo and Quatre began laughing at the comment.

"Trowa man, why you so serious, you're starting to act like Heero. Not like there's something wrong with that," said Duo quickly as Heero gave him a short glare over his shoulder.

Heero hit a couple keys and they then followed him down the hall.

"The girls should be just around the corner. We're going to have to stop and let them pass so for time's sake we'll start to undress while we wait."

"I would feel better if we waited to not make the ladies feel uncomfortable," said Quatre, "but I understand the time constraints so I will do as you say."

Quatre then began to take of his tie. Trowa slightly nodded his head in agreement and proceeded to follow Quatre's example.

"Hey I'm getting married I could care less," said Duo who began to take off his shirt as Dorothy came around the corner.

"Oh excuse me!"

"Just keep following the line," said Quatre "We're low on time before we're supposed to launch so we're undressing while we wait for you to pass." The others heard as they came around the corner.

As Hilde rounded the corner she saw the guys and mainly Duo, "Hey sexy!" she said to him as she passed by running her hand across his chest. The girls laughed as they continued down the hall.

"Wait 'till we get home," said Duo in a mock serious tone. The boys then continued down the hall in only their boxers. Once in the suit room, they threw on their suits with great ease and started back to the bridge.

"Meteor, this is the colony flight coordinator. Your flight plan, 100794502, has been accepted. Please proceed to your launch bay for final instructions."

"What do we do Heero's not back," said Cathy, "Do any of you know how to get us to the launch bay?"

"We're back now," said Trowa as the ship started to move to the right. "This part of the launch is almost entirely automated anyway."

Everyone moved to their directed seats and sat down going through the launch process. A few minutes passed and they were detached from the colony flying in space.

They all saw the view of space and were awed like they had never seen it before even though they did. Relena stood up and walked to the glass putting her hand on it. Tilting her head she saw a shooting star pass by. It seemed the others saw it too.

Duo came up behind Hilde and hugged her, "Make a wish babe."

Hilde smiled and looked to him, "It already came true."

Heero saw that and then looked to Relena. Walking slowly over to her he stood next to her. Still staring out Relena spoke softly to him, "You know... The first shooting star I saw really wasn't a star... It was you going to Earth."

He stared at her with his usual stormy eyes and gave a nod. "I remember..."

"Did you make a wish Heero?" she asked now turning to him. He gave a small nod and retreated from her eyes looking out of the glass window now.

"What did you wish for Relena?" he asked wondering what she would want.

Relena sighed and looked out the window again, "If I tell you then it can't come true." He gave a smirk and just closed his eyes.

Nothing else was said between the two. Though their thoughts were interrupted when Duo came over to take the two over to where the others were, all sitting in a circle.  
  
_(Circle is as follows: Heero, Duo, Hilde, Relena, Trowa, Cathy, Dorothy, and Quatre. So as not to get you all confused )_

Relena then asked the question she wanted to since her and Trowa were out on their date the night before, "So Dorothy... Quatre... I know everyone is wondering... How did you two get together?"

Hilde and Cathy nodded as Duo grinned some. Trowa and Heero looked on with their usual stoic faces.

Quatre looked to Dorothy as they held hands and then to the others, "Well... After the war, she came and applied as an assistant at my corporation and of course she got the job."

Dorothy continued smiling, "We became friends of course and were together all the time and I guess..."

"We just started to like one another more than just friends and... Went on a date a few months ago..." Quatre said softly smiling at his girlfriend.

"So here we are... A couple!" she laughed softly as the girls awed.

Hilde looked to them and squeezed Duo's hand, "We are so happy for you guys!"

Duo nodded, "Yea, who would've thought that you two would be dating? Heh.. That's great you guys though."

Quatre nodded, "Yes, and we're really happy for you two." Hilde smiled and said thank you.

The group just started talking more about things catching up on how things were going with everyone. It seemed they were all happy and enjoying the company.

"Hey, are Wufei and Sally coming to the wedding?" Quatre asked looking to the bride and groom. Both nodded and Duo spoke up, "Yea, they're on a vacation before the wedding. They should be getting in about a week before the wedding."

Dorothy then asked, "When is the wedding?"

Hilde laughed softly, "Well, we had a lot of it already planned before Lena got here. And since we've got Heero, Trowa and Cathy, we're thinking in about a month or so..."

"Well we are on extended vacation... We can help out too!" Dorothy exclaimed.

"Really? Great... That just means I need to get you all in fittings and find a place for the ceremony and reception..." Hilde said with a sigh.

"Wait... You've got everything else planned and all?" Duo asked.

Hilde nodded, "Yes, we have everything picked out. We made the list last night. All we need to do is make calls and all. But before we can do that we need to find a place where we are going to have the ceremony and all..."

Duo smirked, "Well that's simple... The ceremony will be held at the beautiful Maxwell Church that was rebuilt out in the country of the colony."

"And where are we going to have the reception big guy?" Hilde mocked and everyone laughed.

Blinking a few times he thought and looked at everyone for a moment. Where would the reception be held?

"Well, I'm sure I can pull a few strings and get one of the ballrooms at the Astonia Hotel to set up for the reception." Relena suggested.

"Really Relena? Oh gosh you're already sending us on our honeymoon though..." Hilde said softly.

Relena smiled softly. "It's nothing Hilde. I know it's going to be a quiet wedding with only your families and friends there but I know you want to have a reception which is somewhat classical. Don't worry."

Quatre looked to Duo, "Looks like you guys are going to get married sooner than expected with Miss Relena on the job."

"Along with us too." Cathy said laughing softly.

Heero moved from his seat and walked out of the room for a moment into the controls room. Trowa noticed it and followed after him quietly. Once in the room and folded his arms over one another.

Heero looked to him and shook his head, "What do _you _want Barton?"

"To talk." He replied.

"About?" Heero asked.

Trowa smirked, "Relena..."

"Barton. I don't care about what you have to say."

"You should... If you only took the advice I gave you so long ago-"

"To act on my _emotions_? If you knew me you would know I have none."

"Yes you do or you wouldn't be _jealous_ about me and Relena."

A humph noise was made from Heero. "Oh so now you two are together?"

"What if we were? Look Heero... I know you love her but I love her too."

"Leave it be Barton."

"Just like you left her all those times? You _knew_ she loved you. And you were in denial of your love for her." Trowa said looking him square in the eye.

Heero glared at him. "Look I don't want to talk about it. I don't care what happens_ anymore_."

Trowa looked at him still. "Well I thought you wanted to know that Relena was going to make a decision at Hilde's wedding..."

"And that would be?"

"To either stay with me or not... I'm going to try my best from now until then to win her love... Win her from your shadow."

"She'll choose what she wants... I'll make sure she has what she needs and is safe. That's all. Then I'm gone."

"You'll only hurt her again... And Heero I'll be damned if you do that to her anymore."

A familiar voice came into the room as they stared at the two, "You know... I'm with Trowa here Heero. I don't want you hurting 'Jousan."

"Duo who asked for your insensitive?" Heero said sending him a glare as well.   
"Actually I was coming to tell you that your ship is heading back to the docks and the girls are going to go to the hotel with Dorothy while Quatre comes and chills with us for the night." The braided pilot grinned at him. 

Trowa shook his head left the room to join the others.

Watching him go Duo sighed and shook his head. "Heero... To get yourself out of the gutter now... It will take a miracle..."

Heero looked to him and then back down at the floor thinking for a minute. "Duo..."

"Yea?"

"This will probably be the only time I ever say this but... I need your help."

"Help? With what?" Duo asked, his eyebrows rose as he looked to his friend.

"I need Relena to choose me over Barton..." he stated simply.

Duo smirked, "Why is that?"

Heero became irritated. He didn't like asking for people's help but this he needed. He needed help because he could not fully express his emotions and if he didn't... "Just because! Will you help me or not?"

Shaking his head, "Nu uh... If you don't tell me why then I'm not helping... Why do want Relena to choose you?"

His head was lowered and he spoke very softly, "Because I realized I love her and I don't want her with anyone but me..."

Duo smiled and nodded, "See that wasn't so hard!" He came over to hug him but was quickly drawn away as Heero sent him another death glare.

"So you'll do it?" he asked.

He nodded, "Yeah man... But I swear you better make Relena happy if you end up with her."

****

****

**AN:**  
  
OKAY I KNOW I KNOW! I WILL TRY AND UPDATE MORE AND FASTER!!!!!!! Anyway... I think I'm going crazy....  
  
This fic is almost done. I'm thinking only a few more chapters away.. 3 to 4 at the most.   
  
Here's what you should expect in the upcoming chapters:  
  
The wedding draws nearer and plans are developing everywhere.  
  
Duo helps out Heero along with who else...? It seems there are teams who help the two guys win the princess's heart. Who all are on the teams?  
  
Plus, the BACHELOR AND BACHELORETTE PARTIES!!!!!  
  
**So PLEASE stay and R/R!!!   
  
LOVE YOU ALL BUNCHES!  
  
White Roze**


	12. XII

**Author's Note:** I do not own Gundam Wing... I wish... Lord knows I wish! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, it's been a long time!

My co-writer and I haven't talked in years now, which is sad, but I will still give him credit where credit is due. Josh, if you're out there, I MISS YOU BUDDY!

On with the show!

**Wedding Preparations**

**By: White Roze and Josh**

**Continuing from previous chapter:**

Heero looked to him and then back down at the floor thinking for a minute. "Duo..."

"Yea?"

"This will probably be the only time I ever say this but... I need your help."

"Help? With what?" Duo asked, his eyebrows rose as he looked to his friend.

"I need Relena to choose me over Barton..." he stated simply.

Duo smirked, "Why is that?"

Heero became irritated. He didn't like asking for people's help but this he needed. He needed help because he could not fully express his emotions and if he didn't... "Just because! Will you help me or not?"

Shaking his head, "Nu uh... If you don't tell me why then I'm not helping... Why do want Relena to choose you?"

His head was lowered and he spoke very softly, "Because I realized I love her and I don't want her with anyone but me..."

Duo smiled and nodded, "See that wasn't so hard!" He came over to hug him but was quickly drawn away as Heero sent him another death glare.

"So you'll do it?" he asked.

He nodded, "Yeah man... But I swear you better make Relena happy if you end up with her."

The Remington Hotel

The girls had indeed gone back to the hotel with Dorothy, mainly to have another impromptu girls night. Though, some of them had other agendas in mind. While Hilde and was talking to Dorothy in depth of all the plans so far, Catherine and Relena where in the kitchenette, making drinks.

Catherine started the mixer after pouring different liquors and juices in the appliance, leaning against the counter with a small smile to the absentminded blonde across from her who was on the stool. After a minute, she would let Relena sample her creation, "How is it?"

Relena smiled, "It's good! Strong, but good."

The older woman smiled, "Good, then I'll just pour these into some glasses…"

Looking in the cabinet she would grab four and begin to pour, "So, Relena.. How is the decision making going?"

"Decisions?" Dorothy piped in about then, her and Hilde coming to grab their glasses of fruity alcohol to take to the living room area, the other two followed shortly after. Relena took a seat on the couch, curling up her legs while Cathy sat next to her. Hilde and Dorothy were sitting on the floor with magazines and papers strewn about.

Relena looked down at her glass, "Ah.. Well, you know about Trowa and.. Heero.."

"Well, I thought you were dating Trowa, no?" Dorothy asked.

The blonde politician responded, "It's.. complicated. Technically, I guess that's what you would call it. It's hard to put into words."

Hilde sighed, "It's not that complicated, Lena.."

All of the girls raised their brows and Relena dared ask, "How do you figure?"

A shake of her head, "Honestly, this is good. You're opening yourself up to someone who isn't Heero. You've been pining after him for years, and he's never given much indication if he cares for you more than in a platonic way. It's healthy to actually like someone who likes you back. It's also good, that you're giving it time to make a decision on whether to get serious.."

Dorothy nodded, "I agree. But you also have to think that what will happen in the end. What happens if you choose one over the other? You have to add in their feelings, or lack thereof, as well."

The redhead spoke after sipping her drink, "For example, if you choose Heero and he doesn't want anything with you, that means you gave up on someone who actually did want something."

"Yes, Cathy, but what if she chooses Trowa? It may make Heero realize how much he cares…" Dorothy retorted.

"Wait.. so what are you guys trying to say? That Trowa is a safe bet?" Relena asked.

Hilde bit her lip, "Lena, it's not so much that but.. He's never disappointed you before, or made you cry… Heero, has. Countless times."

That stung the former princess, "Yes, but not all relationships are a walk in the park like you and Duo.."

"You're right Relena, not all relationships are as great as theirs. But you don't deserve someone who keeps running away from you. Who only gives you bits and pieces of themselves every few years… You need someone to accept you, to love you, and ultimately be there. And not by just protecting you, but by actually being someone you can talk to.." When Cathy was done speaking the other girls nodded in agreement.

A few moments later Dorothy spoke up, "Miss Relena, whatever you decide we will be behind your decision, we want you to be happy."

The other two nodded with smiles, "Yep!"

"Well, I told Trowa that I wanted to spend more time with him, to see where these feelings go.. And that, at your wedding Hilde, I'd decide if I want to pursue something with him or just stay.. single. I mean let's face it, Heero is just not interested.." Relena said somewhat sadly.

"I wouldn't go that far, but perhaps this will be a nudge and you can choose between two men! How exciting!" Dorothy said, quite entertained by the idea.

Hilde almost glared at the woman, "We do not want this to be a competition or anything, now."

A grin was placed on the former White Fang member, "Of course not.."

Cathy decided it was best to break up this conversation, "Well, with that settled, let's discuss the bridal luncheon and showers…"

Relena exclaimed, "Along with the bachelorette party!"

The girls all laughed and started planning once more.

The guys decided to order pizza and sit around boob tube with beers in hand, or in Quatre's case a glass of wine. He always had impeccable tastes, and it didn't bother anyone. Still, not much interaction went on between the guys till the pizza guy actually arrived.

"Yo, guys, food's here so you better hurry before I eat it all!" Duo yelled from the front door, making his way to the kitchen.

Trowa had come in first, followed by the other two. Duo had already begun opening the boxes and grabbing a slice when he heard Heero, "You better get a plate or napkin, else Hilde may strangle you."

A cheesy grin and Duo looked like he had a light bulb flash on and moved to the cabinets to grab a few paper plates and paper towels. The guys looked at him quizzically, "What?! Paper towels are stronger… Besides, the best pizza is the greasiest!"

Quatre laughed while the former pilots of Zero and Heavyarms nodded, each of them grabbing a few slices and heading back to their places at the dining room table. A few moments of silence, except for the munching of food, and the braided man spoke up, "So, umm, guys…Thanks for coming out and helping with everything... I bet Hilde is having a ball with the girls too.."

The young Arabian cleared his throat, noticing the unease between Heero and Trowa. Duo noticed it as well and just laughed, "Yeah so.. How about some poker?"

"Gambling I don't think is a good idea, Duo.." Quatre spoke softly sipping on some water he had gotten from the faucet.

Trowa started to speak, "I'm in."

"Likewise.." Heero commented afterwards.

A nervous glance from Quatre and Duo just grinned. This would be interesting, indeed. "Well, we don't have to gamble money…"

"Alright, so we have everything set for the luncheon and showers. The Astonia Hotel is very excited to have your patronage…" Relena smiled to Hilde.

The short-haired woman laughed, "I think it's more like they are excited that you are booking it and would be in attendance!"

The blonde shrugged and glanced to Cathy, "Well, we've decided on the bachelorette party… Well, at least where it's gonna start!"

"Oh?" Hilde blinked.

Relena asked, "Where?"

A mischievous grin emitted from Dorothy, "Let's just say, tequila is always a good start to any party…"

"I fold…" Quatre set his cards face down on the table.

"Call and raise 40." Trowa said, his face expressionless.

Heero smirked, "I see your 40 and raise you… everything I got. All in."

Duo whistled, "Ooooh, too rich for my blood, folding ladies!"

The clown would nod, "I'll match you."

Quatre shook his head while looking to Duo. _This was a bad idea…_ A sigh and he would move his fingers to either side of his head, rubbing his temples.

"Okay boys, the river! Looks like there could be a Three of a Kind, or Full House…!" Duo commented. He felt like a ring announcer, which made him happy. "Now, what do these young men have?"

"Maxwell, shut it." Heero cut in.

And just like that, the kid in Duo felt scolded and he pouted, "Well, gee, I was just trying to lighten' the mood up a bit…"

Though, they all knew that this game was serious. It had high stakes, mainly – an entire day with anyone of their choice, no interruptions, period.

**AN:**

Alright, as you can see people are forming alliances.

Who will win the poker game?

Plus, the BACHELOR AND BACHELORETTE PARTIES are coming up.

Thank you again for reading and staying with the story. It means a lot~!

**So PLEASE stay and R/R!!!**

**LOVES**

**White Roze**


End file.
